Following The Orders Of The Stars
by CaffineLFNDGG
Summary: Tristan has a twin sister that no one knows about, what happens when she returns from boarding school, to attend chilton, while Tristan is still in North Carolina? And befriends Rory? Its a TRORY T/R
1. Returning Home, The Letter, And Preparin...

Chapter 1- Returning Home, A Letter and Preparing to Find The Mystery Girl  
  
  
  
Hey guys it's a new story. So read it and the thing about CMM coming back to GG could possibly be a false alarm. I'm not positive yet; an Aussie is keeping me updated! Yay! Well anyways read this. Here is some background info. Tristan has a twin sister, Felicity. Felicity has been gone and no one from Chilton knows her. She is leaving boarding school and coming back to Hartford to go to Chilton. She has heard about Rory but doesn't know her name. She is determined to get Tristan and Rory together. So it will be a TRORY! But it'll take sometime. One with the show!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
**At a boarding school in Massachusetts**  
  
There was a sharp rapping at the door. Felicity put down her Jane Austen book, and walked to the door. She flung it open and Ms. McGregory was standing on the other side.  
  
"You have a phone call, after you have received it please go straight to the Head Mistresses office," Ms. McGregory said coolly to Felicity.  
  
"Thank you," Felicity responded, grabbing her jacket off the rack, shutting the door behind her and running through the rain towards the tiny office where all the phones were kept. She reached the phone and picked it up.  
  
---Felicity/Mrs. Dugrey Intercut---  
  
"Hello?" said Felicity.  
  
"Hello Felicity."  
  
"Mom," Felicity responded, realizing it was the person who had put her into this damp and draggy place five years ago, before that she had gone to a prestigious private school, with amazing teachers, sure she hadn't had many friends but she had been happy. She had her two closest friends, Clarice and Kate. Of course after about a year both of them had stopped writing to her. She now had no one, no friends here, no friends back home, all she had was her brother. Her poor brother who because he somehow had landed himself in military school after spending his whole life as Chilton. And why had he done that? Over a girl, a very special girl he claimed, but of course Felicity did not know the details. Their mother had landed them both in places, places that Tristan and Felicity would rather have not been. After the usual pleasantries, such as 'How is school? Are your grades good? Etc.' had been exchanged there was a pause that through her thoughts Felicity noticed. There were rarely pauses; usually this was when her mother hung up the phone, so Felicities attention immediately snapped back to her mother.  
  
"Yes?" she asked waryingly.  
  
"Your father and I have been discussing something, for quite a while now and we have come to a decision, a decision that will benefit you and the relationship that you, your father, and I have."  
  
"Yes, what would that be?" asked Felicity, now slightly interested in the subject.  
  
"We are having you return to Hartford, the chauffer will be driving up tomorrow to pick you up, we fill this is best for you. There are no choices in this. You will be coming back to Hartford and next Monday you will start school at Chilton."  
  
"Tristan's old school?" she asked, knowing that that was the only matter she could comment on. If she even started to say a word of protest she may never hear the end of it, plus she would never win. There wasn't really a reason for her to stay in boarding school anyway, no friends or social attachments holding her down.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, I will see you tomorrow mother."  
  
"Goodbye, see you tomorrow Felicity. Don't forget to pack everything."  
  
"Yes'm," she responded, then she hung up the phone, she leaned back against the wall and sighed. Then she knew she had one more phone call, this one though she had to make. She picked the phone up again and dialed in the number; she had memorized the number the minute she found out about it and it was her connection with the only person that understood her. They both understood each other so well, after all they were twins, not identical but they both depended on each other.  
  
The phone rang two times and then someone who sounded like he was voicing out commands picked up, "Greenvale Military Academy, for what purpose are you calling?" barked out the man.  
  
"This is Felicity Dugrey, I would like to speak to my brother, Tristan Dugrey."  
  
"It'll be a few minutes Miss."  
  
"I can wait," she said as she heard the button click, meaning they were putting her on hold.  
  
Meanwhile Tristan was in the weight room, he was doing the regular routine that he was instructed to do every night before dinner. He had to do 300 sit-ups and 500 pushups. The only thing that would benefit from this school would be how fit he had gotten since arriving, not that he hadn't been fit in the first place, but he had even more muscle now. He was on his 479th push-up when Lieutenant Brown swung open the door. Tristan jumped to his feet and put his hand up to his forehead.  
  
"Dugrey."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You have a phone call. Don't waste too much time."  
  
Tristan grabbed his towel and walked over to the nearby phone.  
  
---Felicity/Tristan Intercut---  
  
"Hello?" Tristan asked, knowing it would most likely only be his mother calling to find out how his grades were.  
  
"Tris!" Felicity squealed on the other end.  
  
Tristan's mood immediately brightened and lifted, "How are you Felicity?!?"  
  
"I'm fine, you know, boarding school sucks, but I won't be here a day longer."  
  
Tristan's brow furrowed confused by this, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well it's actually why I'm calling, I've only got like three minutes, but Mom just called."  
  
"And?"  
  
Felicity took a deep breath, knowing her brother wouldn't be ecstatic about the news, "The chauffer is picking me up tomorrow."  
  
Tristan sighed, why did Felicity get to go back, why couldn't he, "So your going back to Hartford?"  
  
"Seems that way. Oh Tris I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's okay, it really is. I mean one day I'll go back. I don't miss any of them, none of the sluts, none of the bimbos, none of the guys who were only interested in booty, just her, I miss her."  
  
"I'm not only going back to Hartford."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm going to Chilton."  
  
Tristan drew in his breath sharply, that was not something he had expected, definitely not. "You're going to Chilton? As in Chilton my Chilton? As in where she is?"  
  
"Yes," Felicity answered softly.  
  
"I wish I could come with you. Don't settle in with the crowd I was with though okay? Promise me that?"  
  
"I promise Tris, and maybe, just maybe I'll be able to figure out who this mystery girl is, the one you're always talking about. She is obviously one of the most amazing people in the world, if only I knew who she was so I could seek her out right away."  
  
"I can't tell you sorry, especially now that you're going to Chilton."  
  
"Okay, I understand, but listen Tris, I have to go, it's apparently been three minutes, but I'll call you when I get back to Hartford. I'll let you in on the Chilton gossip, everything, I'll call you everyday okay? And there won't be any time limits anymore. And who knows, I'm gonna try to pull a few strings, we could have you back here where I am, in fact, you'll be back within the next two months, scouts promise."  
  
"Scouts promise?"  
  
"I've seen it in a few movies."  
  
Tristan laughed, "Bye Felic."  
  
"Bye O most likely very buff one," she said then grinning she hung up the phone.  
  
---End of Intercut---  
  
Felicity was grinning knowing what she would have to do. She would go home, sure Chilton wouldn't be the nicest place but she would try to figure out who the mysterious, supposedly enchanting girl was. Then she would get Tristan back home, her parents would succumb to her pressure, especially when it involved Tristan. After that she would have to play the matchmaker. Sort of like Emma from Emma by Jane Austen was, the whole time she had been reading Emma she had been longing to be a matchmaker. And now was her chance. She smiled, her brother's happiness would come, it truly would. And well Felicity was just going to enjoy the ride, watching it and helping it along. She sighed, full of happiness, and then walked over towards the office.  
  
After a short talk, filled with the 'We will miss your active participation' speech and other such obligated speeches with the Head Mistress, Felicity walked back to her room. She had had her own room the whole time she had stayed her, this was of course because of the influence her family had over because of their money. She opened her closet and all of her drawers. Pulled out huge suitcases and boxes. Looked around the room she had spent five years in, pictures of her and Tristan lined the shelves, her brother was after all her only companion, she also had one picture of past friends, past friends from when she was younger. The classic novels and other books lined up against a whole wall, there were also stacks of other books all around the room. Her bed was uncomfortable, the only comfort it brought was a big down comforter. The mirror didn't have any stickers or anything on it, as it did in other rooms. There weren't huge posters or pictures of boyfriends, family, and best friends. Felicity sighed, knowing that no one would notice she had gone. And if anyone did notice, no one would care. She was the quiet girl, who kept to herself. There would be no difference when she left, no murmurs of gossip through the classrooms about her disappearance, she would leave just like that, as quiet as a mouse and no one would even throw a glance her way. There would be no mark, no mark that she; Felicity Dugrey had been there, it wouldn't be apparent to the outside eye. She would load everything away, pack it tightly and be gone, just like that, poof. She sighed; it was for the best after all. And maybe she wasn't thrilled knowing that she hadn't left her mark as every girl did, every girl left something that showed that they had been there, whether it was an alcohol stain on the rug, a picture sticker (the kind you get in booths at the movies), etchings in to the wall, or numerous other things, every girl left a mark, but she wouldn't. That was the only upsetting thing. She took pieces of clothing after pieces of clothing and took them off their hanger, then folded them and put them in their appropriate suitcase or box. She continued putting things away for many hours into the night. Finally at three in the morning she put away the last thing, her journal, she had just finished writing in it. She looked around, the white walls, the wooden bed, the now empty closet, empty shelves, at everything. She smiled, she was leaving this place for good, what a tremendous relief it was. Then she tucked herself into bed and turned off the light. Murmuring to herself, "Tristan will be happy, I'll get him his mystery girl. And I'll be happy, I'll have friends this time, yes I'll have at least one friend." Then she fell asleep thinking of those thoughts. Those happy thoughts.  
  
The next morning Rory rolled out of bed at the ungodly hour of six thirty. She walked sleepily into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She popped a pop tart into the toaster and sat down, sipping her coffee. She noticed the pile of mail and decided to search through it. Bills, Catalogues, random magazines that her mother had subscribed to for god knows what reason, then her eyes landed upon a creamy yellow envelope. It was addressed to her. She turned it over to see who it was from and on the back label there was a return address. It was from Tristan. She breathed in quickly; her heart stopped beating and then started again at a rapid pace. Tristan Dugrey, Bible Boy as he was known as here. He had called her Mary though her whole first year at Chilton, tormented her, she had pretended to despise his tormenting and their banters, but deep down she had loved every second of them. Falling deeper and deeper for Tristan. The only obstacle had been Dean, an obstacle who had now been cleared. She and Tristan had exchanged one kiss, one kiss that lasted a few seconds, but a kiss that let her know exactly what she wanted. That kiss also let her know him, the true him, underneath the cockiness. She didn't understand why she had run away from him in tears that night. None of it comprehended to her now. She had loved him that was for sure, but she had run, run away from what she could have had. That kiss, the only kiss she knew she would remember for her whole life. No one knew her actual feelings for Tristan, how he raced through her mind every day, like clock work, she would wake up and think of him, what he was doing in Military school. She missed him; she missed him with all her heart. And she hadn't heard one word from him since the day he left, since he had spoken those unexpected and truly dreadful words, "I gotta go. So, I might kiss you goodbye but, uh, your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself, Mary." She wished she had done something that day, just one thing that day, anything to make him stay, given him a hug, told him how she felt about him, kissed him, anything, the possibilities were endless. But no she had let Tristan Dugrey walked out of her life, the only man that ever meant something to her, the only man that would ever mean something to her the way he did, she had let him walk out, and she, well she had walked back to Dean. That was the worst decision she would make in her life. And here she was two years later, a few months into senior year, and she was holding a letter, holding a letter from Tristan Dugrey. Her heart was skipping beats but at the same time was running as fast as it could. She delicately took her thumb and opened the letter, making sure not to tear the paper, a letter from Tristan, a letter of hope, of promise, what she had wanted for two years now, she opened it and stared at the piece of paper it contained.  
  
Felicity rolled over as she heard sharp blasts, the stupid foghorn alarm that Tristan had bought for her because he found it 'amusing' was blasting off. She groaned and hit it, it wouldn't turn off, she hit it again and it finally turned off. Then she rolled out of bed. Walked in to the bathroom, looked at herself in the mirror and said, "Here goes nothing Felicity Dugrey, it's now or never, your happiness and your brothers happiness depend on you. And you'll make it work." She smiled knowing how true those words were, then she brushed her teeth, washed her face and changed. She packed her bed stuff back up, and double-checked the room making sure that nothing else was there. Then she went into the cafeteria. No one was there that morning considering that it was 6:47 in the morning, after all who in his or her right mind would be there. She gave it one more last look, gulped down the last bit of coffee in her cup and brought her box of cereal back to her room.  
  
She sat in her room quietly, just staring around and munching on her cereal. Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Miss Dugrey?" came the response.  
  
Felicity got up and opened the door revealing who most likely was the chauffeur of her family at the moment. "Hello, what is your name, I'm Felicity and you don't have to call me Miss."  
  
"I'm Patrick, Miss Dugrey."  
  
"Fine if you like the Miss so much," Felicity said, this was another one who wasn't going to bend at all, just follow everything she said. She walked over and grabbed some of her remaining bags; a lot of her stuff was already outside. Patrick picked up a few bags also and walked out of the room. Felicity took one last look around the room, smiled and walked out, leaving the door slightly open. Ten minutes later and everything was loaded into the car, there was no one there to say good-bye to her, no tearful goodbyes, not friends saying that she had to call every day. No this place really didn't matter all that much. She climbed in to the back seat of yet another new black Mercedes and as Patrick drove off she watched five years of her life fade away. Then she smiled, everything was gonna be good, oh yes it was, she closed her eyes and fell asleep thinking happy thoughts.  
  
A few hours later she heard her name called, at first it was in her dream, which she could no long remember, but then she kept hearing it. She unwillingly opened her eyes.  
  
"Miss Dugrey, we have arrived," said Patrick  
  
Felicity opened her eyes fully and looked around, she was in Hartford. Yes in Hartford, things would go her way. She would find Tristan's mysterious girl, get Tristan back home, get those two together and make a few friends. Yes happiness was in order with the stars. She swung her legs around and walked out of the car and into her house.  
  
************************************************************************ Hey so do you like it? I know I totally left the Rory thing hanging but it will be a Trory, yup it will be, just you wait! Next chapter will be out relatively soon, I just have to work out some kinks, but it'll be a really different and good story. It may take a while for Tristan to really come into play with the story, but he will be a prominent character. Please review and read my other stories. Again sorry about the possible false alarm.  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease  
  
-Anna  
  
ps. I think I wrote fill instead of feel in here somewhere, I just can't find it so if there is the word fill it should actually be feel! Haha! 


	2. Ms Charming May Just Have Charm

Chapter 2- Ms. Charming May Just Have Charm  
  
Hey I know the title makes no sense, yeah it doesn't even go with the story but hey I like it, so if it makes me happy! Yayay! Well read away! And this is going to get very interesting by the way, totally different from any other Trory, and trust me I've read just about every Trory. So if you wanna review please do (I do enjoy them but I'm not gonna beg) and constructive criticism is welcome, but hate letters, telling me how stupid I am letters, or hating one of my characters, they aren't allowed got it? ON WITH THE SHOW! OH AND THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL NEWS! I didn't know this was going to get such a great reaction!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When she walked into the house she was greeted by an eerie silence. She dropped her bag on the hard floor, which made a cold clashing sound. Then she walked around the downstairs area observing the house, nothing had changed, it still had that sense as though you were in a museum and everything was untouchable. Nothing was homelike or welcoming, just cold, dark, and what was considered fashionable. After walking around a little while she went back and picked her bag up, then she slowly made her way up the stairs. There were some changes, but all of them were just following what was most likely in House and Home that month, nothing more then that. She entered her room and sure enough it was just how she left it, the big wooden canopy bed with its swooping curtains stayed just where it had been for the past five years, with its frilly sheets and the swooping curtains that's surrounded it. Her desk was untouched, everything put in the perfect spot; the bookcases were still there, as well as the big dark antique dresser. She flopped down on the bed and sighed, yes this was her life again and she was going to get used to it. Then she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep again.  
  
Rory sat down on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest reading the letter over and over again. All thoughts about getting to school had just been completely wiped out of her head. She re-read it over and over again, trying to make sure that it was actually there, not just some crazy illusion she had thought up in her head. For what seemed like the 100th time she read it,  
  
'Dear Rory-  
  
I can almost imagine your face when you saw who this letter was from, for all I know you could have thrown it out and then these words that I am writing will never be read by you and will never mean anything to you. But I'm going to make myself think that you are reading this. You're probably wondering why I let two years go by with out any contact with you at all and now all of a sudden here I am writing to you, totally out of the blue. It may appear that way but it isn't. Well I guess first off I should start with the stuff that you're supposed to do when you haven't talked (or in our case written) to someone in a while. So basically that's the how are you, what has been new in your life, stuff. So I think you can answer that. Military school is actually more of a hell then Chilton is, if that's even imaginable.  
  
Now that I've asked how you are and briefly said how I am I can explain why I'm writing right? This is going to come as a complete shock to you, an absolute shock. In about five seconds you, Rory Gilmore, will be sitting there with your mouth wide open, stunned, and speechless. Too bad I can't witness myself leaving you speechless, that really will deserve a reward won't it? (Rory grinned while reading this part knowing that while Tristan had been writing that sentence he had had his trademark smirk plastered on his face) But don't worry Mary; you can give it to me when I see you again (and yes I will see you again). Now I have to stop dawdling and actually tell you the truth. I haven't written you just this letter, I've written you probably hundreds of letters, but all of them ended up in the garbage, with me too scared to send them, too nervous about the response I'd get. You cross my mind constantly and no matter how hard I try I just can't stop thinking about you, when I wake up you're in my head, when I go to sleep you're in my head. You may not have known this but I fell for you back at Chilton, and not just your average falling but I fell for you hard. Yes, at first you were just a conquest, as you put it, 'another notch in my belt,' but then you wouldn't give in and I started to study you, to find about you. The next thing I knew I was in a hole and I still can't get out of it. You probably won't believe me but Rory to me you are more than just another conquest, you're the first girl that I haven't gotten, you're the first person I have ever truly cared about, even though I now only have thoughts and memories of you, you are like a motivator, because maybe, just maybe with everything I do, I can come a step closer to winning your heart. I don't know if you'll ever let me into your heart, hell after how horrible I was to you, you probably won't. That's another thing I have to explain but first I have to apologize about it. I'm sorry about how I treated you, I did treat you like just another slut that would hop into bed with anyone, and then when you wouldn't give in I started teasing you and resorted to third grade teasing. And I'm truly sorry about that because I know that it hurt you, I don't even know why I did it. It was just subconsciously what I told myself to do, because I was scared of showing the real me to anyone. And I know that's not an excuse but maybe somehow someday I can make it up to you. Maybe you don't feel the same way I feel about you. But I want to let you know that you're going to have to try a lot harder to get away, you'll always be in my heart for the rest of time. And Mary, I'll see you soon, somehow I will. Now I hope that I found the courage to actually send this letter and reach you. Please write back, but if you choose not to respond than I guess I'll understand, but I won't give up. And Rory, I miss you, I miss you a lot and I've missed you and I hope you miss me too.  
  
Love,  
  
Tristan'  
  
Rory read the letter just once more; a smile was plastered on her face that wouldn't go away. Then all of a sudden she snapped back to reality, she was going to miss the bus. She folded the letter up quickly, put it back in its envelope and placed it under her pillow. Then she frantically pulled on her Chilton uniform, she grabbed her cup of coffee and her pop tart and rushed out of the door. She ran the whole way to the bus stop and when she was about fifty feet away from the bus it pulled out. She groaned and sat down on the bench, there was no way that she was going to get to school now. She trudged back home, angrily ripping at her pop tart. She changed out of her uniform and headed over to Luke's in sweatpants. She had never been absent before at Chilton, but only one time wouldn't hurt.  
  
When she arrived at Luke's, Jess was at the counter. Rory sat down lazily on a stool, lay her head down on her arms and groaned.  
  
"Someone is perky this morning," Jess said sarcastically. There had been an interval of time where they hadn't been speaking to each other, yet alone on friendly terms. But over time they had gotten over that and were once again friendly, this time though Rory didn't feel the attraction that she used to feel towards Jess, now he was just a friend.  
  
"Uh-huh. And why aren't you at school? Your not cutting again, are you?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"Good point. Can I have coffee please!"  
  
"I don't know can you," Jess said with a smile.  
  
"Please don't resort to 1st grade comebacks."  
  
"I didn't know that was a comeback."  
  
"You know you annoy me. May I please I have a coffee?"  
  
"Sure, you should have just asked that in the first place."  
  
Rory scowled at him then grabbed a doughnut.  
  
"So Ms. Charming what are you going to do today, since your skipping school and all."  
  
"I'm not deliberately skipping school, I missed the bus, but I think I'm just going to go home and study."  
  
"See you really are no fun."  
  
"I'll see you at lunch then?" Rory asked as she stood up.  
  
"I dunno, probably, I mean I do work here, but you wouldn't know that after all it is your first time here."  
  
"Cut the smart ass routine."  
  
"Bye to you too!" Jess called after her.  
  
Rory went back home and found that she couldn't study at all so she ended up just falling back asleep again.  
  
Felicity was woken up by the sound of the door opening and her mother saying in what was supposed to be an excited tone, "Felicity, Darling!"  
  
Felicity rubbed her eyes and got up then gingerly hugged her mother and said, "Mother."  
  
"It is so good to have you back home. Oh how you'll love Chilton! And we can have parties and everything."  
  
"Sure," Felicity said trying to hold back the sarcasm, which was simply begging to roll off of her tongue.  
  
"Well then darling you simply must go shopping, you can take Tristan's car and go wherever you like."  
  
"Okay sure and now that you bring up the subject of Tristan."  
  
"We'll talk about it later, I have an appointment to get to at the salon," Mrs. Dugrey said hurriedly before shutting the door behind her.  
  
This was going to be harder than Felicity thought. Her parents obviously weren't going to want to talk about Tristan, but Felicity would get it out of them. She changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved green shirt, grabbed her purse and the keys to Tristan's car. Then she walked out of the house, over to Tristan's car. She hadn't driven in so long, she was driving towards her favorite boutique when she realized she hadn't had breakfast yet, she swerved off the road when she saw a Starbucks and walked in.  
  
The weekend went by fast for Rory; she spent it with Lane, Jess and her mom and of course had movie night. Loralei was thrilled to find out that Rory had actually missed a day of school and because of that she insisted that they go out to celebrate by having huge sundaes. Any other mother would have been disappointed. Rory felt the bus pull to a stop. She looked up and realized it was Chilton; she put her book away, slung her book bag over her shoulder and walked off the bus. She walked up to her locker and started to put books away. When she closed her locker she saw a new face, it was a girl definitely her age, who was putting books into the locker next to hers.  
  
Felicity had been studying the girl next to her; she had a sweet face, brown hair and didn't seem like all the other rude, obnoxious and materialistic girls that she already knew Chilton housed. When the girl turned and looked at her, Felicity decided to take advantage of the moment, after all she should try to at least make one friend.  
  
"Hi, I'm Felicity," she said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rory, actually I'm Loralei Gilmore, but I'm called Rory. You're new here aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I used to go to boarding school, but now look, lucky me here I am," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
Rory laughed, she already like this girl, "What class do you have first?"  
  
"English Lit."  
  
"Oh that's my class, come on lets go."  
  
"Okay," Felicity said smiling, she hoped this girl would turn out to be a friend, she seemed so sweet.  
  
Rory and Felicity had just met for the first time, neither of them knowing what the future had in store for those two. They walked down the hallway together towards Mr. Rosenbaum's classroom, talking to each other and giggling. Both of them liking each other already.  
  
************************************************************************ Hey I know it's pretty short, not like the 1st chapter. But hey they finally met! YAY! Well I know there isn't a lot of Troryness yet but there will be eventually, you just have to be patient, I'm going to do a bit more about Tristan's life in military school but also umm I'm going to have to work a lot on Felicity's and Rory's relationship, you guys have no idea how close or how much they are going to hate each other. Yeah this going to be a long fic and Tristan probably won't arrive for well who knows how long, he may not arrive till well actually never mind I don't want to spoil it! So the whole review thing is the same as above, but its great if you just read it but reviews are really appreciated cause it lets me know what people think!  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease  
  
-Anna 


	3. The Possibilities Of A Friendship And A ...

Chapter 3- The Possibilities of a Friendship and a Relationship Arise  
  
  
  
Weird title I know, but hey I'm weird! I'm so sorry for the wait, what has it been though like a week? Yeah I know it's been a while! I can't believe all of the positive response this has gotten and I want to thank you guys so much for reading it, whether you believe it or not it means a lot to me to hear back from you guys lol! MWA MWA MWA MWA to the reviewers you rock my world! Anyways here is the (hopefully) long anticipated chapter! On with the show!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tristan hadn't heard from Felicity yet. She had already been in Hartford for a while and this (considering it was the Monday after she got back) was definitely her first day at Chilton. He hadn't been able to concentrate all day long, it had taken him almost twice the usual amount of time it took to do weights, etc. His sister was in the school, which he had once gone to, where all of his supposed friends were, but most importantly where the girl who he dreamt about every night resided. He couldn't help but wonder if Felicity would meet Rory, what would she think of Rory? And what if she found out that Rory was the 'mystery girl?' He couldn't think about it very long, it pained him.  
  
Meanwhile Rory and Felicity were just getting out of their last class. It had turned out that they had every class except History together.  
  
Rory thought Felicity was great, she was spirited and wasn't just some stupid rich Chilton bimbo. This girl was sweet and sincere; she was smart and she in ways she was so much like her. They both read constantly, and had found that out at an early stage. They both shared the fact that Pride and Prejudice was their favorite book. The one real thing though that she absolutely adored about Felicity was that she knew how to smile, and it wasn't just any smile, it was a warm smile, the kind that could brighten up your day. Rory noticed smiles all the time and well the majority of Chilton didn't smile, they didn't know how to smile, and the rest that did smile, they weren't really smiling. At least they didn't smile around each other. There was something in Felicities smile, just a little hint behind the creases of her mouth that reminded Rory so vividly of Tristan. She had seen Tristan smirk too many times to count, but she had only seen him truly smile a select few times, in fact the only time that she could remember was when they were sitting at the piano together. His smile had radiated warmth and caring. And Felicities smile, well Rory didn't know what it was about it but there was something that reminded her so much of Tristan's smile. Felicity on the whole reminded her of Tristan in a way, just a girl version, but this was the version of Tristan he kept hidden, that he rarely ever brought into view.  
  
The first person that Felicity had spoken to had been Rory. Rory had been so open and seemed so different from the average cold, heartless Chiltonite. She seemed to have depth, to have spunk and to be kind. Already Felicity hoped that Rory would become one her closest friends. Rory was definitely a special person, different from the average person that Felicity knew. It's too bad that Rory was most likely not the mystery girl, there was a slim chance that she was but either way Felicity hoped that Rory would help her find the mystery girl. Just as Felicity was breaking a smile at something Rory had said she saw a very unpleasant sight heading towards her.  
  
"Felicity," said Paris with a very stought upper lip.  
  
"Paris Gellar, I knew I would run into you sometime," Felicity responded with ice in her tone.  
  
"Well it was inevitable, I didn't know that you would be attending Chilton this year."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it."  
  
"Well good luck," Paris said then nodded her head towards Rory and said, "Rory."  
  
"Captain Gellar," Rory said mockingly.  
  
Paris gave her a glare that would most likely have killed the average person, except Rory had grown used to them. Then Paris swung her bag higher on her shoulder and took off at an extremely rapid walk, as straight as a stick.  
  
Both Felicity and Rory came close to collapsing laughing. When they were able to catch their breath, Rory asked, "How do you know Paris?"  
  
"My parents are Hartford socialites, we know everyone, and my brother had mentioned Paris' coldness a few times before."  
  
Rory's heart flicked in her chest, had she heard her right? Yes she had, Felicity had said brother, how strange it was that Felicity reminded her so much of Tristan, could it be possible that.no it couldn't be, thought Rory. The huge wave of hope and joy that had washed over her now settled down. "Oh," she responded simply.  
  
Felicity looked up at her strangely, Rory's face had lit up all of a sudden but then she had turned dark, she had almost let go of her posture and with sad eyes had given her such a simple reply. "Hey do you want to come over today? I was wondering if you could help me study?"  
  
Rory brightened up, she couldn't turn in to some sad monster, it was Felicities first day and she wanted this to turn into a great friendship, "Sure," she said cheerfully, "I just have to call my mom."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you in the parking lot."  
  
The two girls took off to their separate ways in search of their lockers. Rory unloaded all of her books that she didn't need and gathered the new ones that she did need. Then she pulled out her cell phone and pressed one for a few seconds. It immediately called home.  
  
---Loralei/Rory Intercut---  
  
The phone rang for what seemed like a hundred times, then the machine picked up. Loralei's intense voice came screeching into the phone through the message, "I have gone to take over the world.." "Mom!" Rory had said. "Oh fine but its so boring Rory! But anyway since I have an extremely boring daughter so I am here to let you know that we are not here, yeah you shouldn't be calling us we are probably at Luke's getting the elixir of life! Or Rory is at hell, otherwise known as Chilton! And I'm at the inn, which Sookie is burning down, and Michel is talking in his incredibly annoying French accent." "Mom!!!" Rory said. "What? Oh fine shush I'll hurry up! So just leave us a message, or if I was Britney Spears which I am just in disguise I could say beep but I'm not going to." "Mom I thought you hated Britney Spears?" says Rory. "Hush Mini Me, BEEP!"  
  
Rory giggled into the phone and said, "Mom! I'm going to count to three to give you time to get to the phone but if you don't pick up I'll just umm leave a message. 1.2."  
  
"My spawn!" Loralei said answering the phone.  
  
"Your spawn?"  
  
"Yes my spawn you know I did have you."  
  
"I'm aware of the fact."  
  
"See it all started with your father and I."  
  
"Mom I really don't need to hear the details."  
  
"You've never heard them before though!"  
  
"Okay I really don't want to hear the details!"  
  
"You ruin my fun! So what did you call about?"  
  
"There's a new girl named Felicity and I'm going to go over to her house to study and then I'll come home."  
  
"See I really am a horrible mother, you told me you are going to her house, you didn't ask me. Rory ask me!"  
  
"Your not a horrible mother!"  
  
"Oh I'm a horrible horrible cruel mother! And my daughter didn't ask me!"  
  
"Fine mom, may I go to her house?"  
  
"Yay I'm not a horrible mother!"  
  
"Bye mom, oh and we really have to change that message!"  
  
"Adios Mini me!!!!"  
  
---End Intercut---  
  
Rory pocketed her cell phone and walked out into the parking lot. She spotted Felicity putting her stuff away in a blue BMW so she walked over.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey was it okay with your mom?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay good come on lets go!"  
  
Both girls got into the car and took off towards Felicities house.  
  
(In the Car)  
  
"How do you like Chilton?"  
  
"It's a bit umm."  
  
"Cold, Heartless, like hell.the list goes on if you don't want me to stop."  
  
"No that's pretty much what I think about it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh by the way my room's like totally under-construction because well my parents think that it is out of fashion."  
  
"Oh you have the true Hartford parents."  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"Where were you before Chilton?"  
  
"I went to another private school for a few years and then five years ago I transferred to a boarding school, and then here I am."  
  
"Did you like boarding school?"  
  
"Not particularly, plus I didn't really have any friends there," said Felicity as she turned into a driveway which had a tremendously huge house in front of it, not quite as big as Rory's grandparents house but big enough. Rory and Felicity got out and grabbed their stuff.  
  
As Felicity and Rory were walking up to the door it suddenly opened revealing a short man in a suit, obviously the butler.  
  
"Good afternoon Miss."  
  
"Herman you can really stop calling me Miss, you've known me my whole life, I'm Felicity."  
  
"I prefer to call you Miss, who is your friend?"  
  
"This is Rory, Rory this is Herman."  
  
"Hi," Rory said.  
  
"Would either of you like anything?" asked Herman.  
  
Felicity looked at Rory, "If you have coffee I would like a big cup please."  
  
"I'll have one too," said Felicity.  
  
"Of course," said Herman walking off.  
  
Rory looked around the house and realized that almost all of the Hartford society people had a similar looking house. This house did look as much like a museum as her grandparents did and well Felicity wasn't kidding when she said that her mother liked to be up on house fashion. The interior of the house might as well have stepped out of House and Home.  
  
"Come on lets go upstairs, we have to use my brother's room though."  
  
"Where's your brother?"  
  
"Oh he's at military school, he's actually my twin."  
  
Rory's heart rate quickened drastically, could it be possible that Tristan was Felicities brother? No it couldn't be because then all of the jocks and popular people would be all over her right now. Everyone would know that she was and of course Felicity would have mentioned it to Rory. But it was odd that Felicity had a brother in military school that was their age. Rory dismissed the thought because it was troubling her and decided to pay attention to what was surrounding her. Then she realized she hadn't replied to Felicity, "Oh," she said softly.  
  
Felicity found it very weird that Rory seemed to change so radically whenever she mentioned Tristan. Oh well though it was nothing. "It's just in here," Felicity said as she opened the door to Tristan's room. Tristan's room was the only room in the house that was completely unlike a museum. It looked lived in even though no one had been living there for well a while. Tristan had put posters up, CD's were still on the tops of tables, there were cases lined with books, and there was a plaid bedspread. Felicity wished her parents would let her do her room like Tristan's. But she knew they wouldn't.  
  
Both Rory and Felicity flung their enormous backpacks that must have weighed about forty pounds each on to the floor. "What should we start with?" asked Rory.  
  
"How about Science?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two girls set off to work, both at the exact same rate, working together for a little over three hours. Then the phone rang.  
  
Brrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg  
  
"One second," said Felicity to Rory. Rory stopped working and watched Felicity as she walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
---Felicity/Tristan Intercut---  
  
"Hola!" said Felicity.  
  
"Felicity?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Hey!!!"  
  
"What was with the Hola?"  
  
"I am studying Spanish currently!"  
  
"You've already got homework?"  
  
"Yup and tons of it!"  
  
"Typical Chilton, how did you like it?"  
  
"It was okay, almost exactly how you described it, really cold and well harsh. I ran into Paris."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Don't you two keep in touch sporadically?"  
  
"Once in a while but how is she?"  
  
"She's good, she's Paris, cold, rude and well harsh!"  
  
"Glad to know she's the same, how's everyone else."  
  
"They're being themselves, I actually have someone over from Chilton right now."  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
"Rory Gilmore. Do you know her?"  
  
Tristan felt like he couldn't breath. His sister had Rory Gilmore over, of all the possible friends, now he would probably go through the rest of his life hearing about Rory. He couldn't respond, the girl he loved was with his sister right now and she had no idea.  
  
"Tristan?" asked Felicity after a few moments of silence.  
  
Tristan took a deep jagged breath and said, "Listen Felicity I have to go, I'll talk to you later." He had at least been able to muster out the breath to say those few words.  
  
"Okay, bye?" said Felicity who was obviously puzzled.  
  
---End Intercut---  
  
Tristan slid down the wall and sat on the floor with his head in his hands crying, Rory, Rory Gilmore, what he would do to see her right now.  
  
(Back to the Dugrey House)  
  
Felicity turned around and Rory who had tried not to listen to the conversation (she couldn't hear Tristan's) noticed the puzzled expression on her friend's face.  
  
"What's up?" Rory asked concerned.  
  
"I'm not sure.well I'm sure it's nothing."  
  
The two girls sat back down and got to work.  
  
Hours later after Rory had left; Felicity was sitting in bed contemplating the day's events. It had been good to make a friend, someone she hoped would become a best friend. Rory was fabulous. But why had Tristan reacted like he had when she had mentioned Rory? Then after thinking about it for a few minutes something sparked and Felicity had it. Rory, Rory Gilmore was the mystery girl. She was everything Tristan had described and more. Why hadn't she realized it immediately?!?!? Felicity smiled, this was going to be interesting, Rory and Tristan would be together, but it would be her little secret for now that she knew. She drifted off to sleep happy but at the same time thinking 'WOW' over and over again.  
  
************************************************************************ REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks! Yeah so this story is SOOOOO much fun to write! She figured out the mystery girl early I know! Well I'm sorry for the lack of Trory action but if you keep reading then know that it will come! It will come, maybe not right this minute but it will come in well a few chapters but I promise this time that Tristan will appear more often! IT'S FUN FUN FUN to write this story so I'll write more of it ASAP! Its exam week though but something should be up by next well actually tune in next Sunday or so and I'll DEFINETLY have something up, you know Tuesday is GG, Wednesday is DC, Thursday is Thanksgiving and well hmm maybe I'll have something up Friday I dunno, anyways I hope you've enjoyed it! I love it when you review, so pick review and press go and away you go!  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease  
  
-Anna 


	4. Heart Wrenching Moments, And Discovering...

Chapter 4- Heart-wrenching Moments, and Discovering Someone's Last Name  
  
Wow thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews! Here is the 4th chapter and I'm currently writing the fifth so it should be out uhh I dunno when but soon enough! Thanks again!  
  
Now special thanks! (yay)  
  
---MaryATroryFan- THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your review was great! It totally brightened my day and I'm glad you like the story and are 'addicted' to it. The same goes to the ANNOYMOUS reviewer who begged me to put out a new chapter (here it is) because she was obsessed with it. You two rock my world (And Tiz-nd-Az you do too!)! THANK YOU BOTH! ************************************************************************  
  
A week had past since Felicity had come to her 'startling' discovery that Rory was indeed the mystery girl that her brother obsessed over constantly. Currently she was talking to Tristan, trying to bring up Rory subtly but not let him know that she knew who the mystery girl was.  
  
---Felicity/Tristan Intercut---  
  
"How's military school?" Felicity asked but actually wanting to hear a reply.  
  
"Oh should I say that we're all prancing around here in our tutu's with joy because after all this is such a joyous, kind place," replied Tristan sarcastically.  
  
"Not so great I'm taking it?"  
  
"And you guessed correctly."  
  
"Are the guys okay at least?"  
  
"They're fine, they're better then the people at Chilton that's for sure, Oliver is good and well Matt is just Matt."  
  
"You know I really want to talk to Matt one day."  
  
"I will try to see if one day you can, it would be interesting to hear the conversation that you two would have. But talking about this hell hole depresses me so how is Chilton?" he asked though he really wanted to ask 'How is Rory?'  
  
"It's Chilton, the work is weighed by the pound basically, who would have known that a school could give so much homework."  
  
"Well they somehow do."  
  
"Yeah and one day my back is going to break out and then I'll have to be wheeled around in a wheel chair and hoisted up stairs."  
  
"Heaven forbid!" Tristan said making fun of his twin sister.  
  
"Tut, tut, tut, never mock a lady."  
  
"Sorry didn't realize I was speaking to one."  
  
Felicity faked a deep southern accent like the kind that Scarlett O'Hara uses in Gone With The Wind, "Why dear sir how dare you think such an appalling thing. I'm a lady, most definitely one, and might I remind you that I'm much closer to being a lady then you are to being a gentlemen."  
  
Over the line Tristan laughed, "Sorry for the mistake."  
  
"All's well that end's well."  
  
"That really did not fit in anywhere."  
  
"I know but I felt like saying it."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I've actually made a friend at Chilton you know?"  
  
"Really who?"  
  
Felicity grins evilly where she is sitting knowing that what she is going to say will torture her brother until eventually, probably not today or for a month or so, he will admit everything. "I think I told you she was over about a week ago, but anyway her name is Rory Gilmore. It's so odd that you didn't know her, are you sure you didn't?"  
  
"Maybe I can't remember." Tristan lied.  
  
"Well see she's so much nicer then all of the other people, I'm surprised you didn't talk about her more." Felicity said wickedly.  
  
"I talk about her more then anyone else," Tristan muttered, not to Felicity but to himself, he was actually hoping that Felicity wouldn't hear what he had just said.  
  
Felicity of course had heard every word but pretended that she hadn't, "What did you say Tris? I didn't hear you."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, but Rory's great. She's lively, she's actually kind of funny, smart, and well you should hear her banter she just goes on and on about pointless things and you end up on the floor laughing because well it's just hilarious. She's really sweet and she's pretty also, I'm really surprised you never took any notice to her, are you sure you didn't?"  
  
"Yes Felicity, I am sure that I never took any notice of Loralei Gilmore," Tristan said coldly now incredibly hurt trying to deal with his emotions alone. His heart was pounding and feeling as though it was about to burst. Every night he would wish upon a star that he would see Rory again, hear her banter with him once again, just be near her. And well his sister got to do that everyday and Felicity being oblivious as she was had no idea that Rory was the 'mystery girl' (or so he thought) and she was slowly torturing him with talking about Rory.  
  
Felicity's grin spread even further when she heard Tristan call Rory Loralei. Tristan hadn't realized it but Felicity had never told him that Rory's real name was Loralei; he was just giving away the fact that he knew her. "Well Tris I have to go, I've got some work to do and well I told Rory I would call her, but I miss you and I'll get you out of there soon." She said this all being very sincere and not trying to tease Tristan at all, she truly did miss him and she was going to give it her all to get him out of Greenvale.  
  
"Miss you too, and you better get me out of here, bye," Tristan said hurriedly before hanging up the phone so that he could go back to his room.  
  
---End Intercut---  
  
What Felicity had been saying had pained him a great deal, Rory was a first, maybe she wasn't quite a love, well actually she was, Tristan had admitted that she was and he couldn't turn away from that now because well he was in love with her, even after all this time. So there, she was a first love, a first real crush, sure she wasn't a first kiss and well Tristan didn't really have many more things that could be firsts but she was the first person he had ever felt emotion for.  
  
Once inside his room he went straight away to the dark brown leather bound book that was his diary. He opened it and flipped through the pages, trying to find the different items he had been looking for. One after another they fell out, each had it's own separate page. On the bed, lying messily was a picture of Rory and him, it was the only picture he had of them together. This picture captured them, as they were everyday, bantering. His 'friend' had taken a picture of Rory and him, with him leaning against the locker in his usual way as she fidgeted (in the picture with her hair) and blushed. He had a bit of a cockiness air in it because after all he was at Chilton, where the real him rarely shined through. But there was a hint of it, in this picture he was smiling, not smirking, but actually smiling which he almost never did when he was at Chilton, in fact he never had truly smiled at Chilton until Rory came. His real smile was shining through and something about the way that Rory was looking up at him and their eyes were connecting, well it was almost as though she was saying that she knew everything. That she knew the act, that she knew him the real him. And because of that the picture scared him in a way that he still couldn't understand, the only person that knows him truly is Felicity and somehow he could tell by the way Rory was standing, the way she was looking at him, the expression her face took, she knew him also. And that was one of the things that he loved most about her.  
  
He sat there staring at the picture for what seemed to him like seconds but was really half an hour, just sitting there staring at the picture, not taking his eyes away from it. Then unwillingly knowing that if he didn't take his eyes away now he never would, he turned to the two objects that he had fastened together that also had fluttered down from his diary. These weren't pictures; they were the type of objects that you had to know the story behind them in order to fully understand their meaning and value. He unhooked the rubber band that fastened the two PJ Harvey tickets together and felt them with his fingers softly. Their edges had started to wear down, once, shortly after the whole PJ Harvey incident he had cried while looking at these two tickets, and a few big teardrops had fallen down onto their smooth surface, therefore the ink was smeared in certain spaces but it was of course they were both still readable. He had never gotten the chance to go to PJ Harvey but he knew that if they had gone together that it would most likely have been the best experience he would ever have had, next to their kiss. He sighed and pulled the elastic rubber band back over the two tickets, putting them once again in his thick journal, in-between the two pages they were always placed between. Then he picked up the last thing that he had that was possibly the most sacred even though it wasn't a picture. It was the program from the night when he was supposed to play Romeo opposite Rory who was Juliet. He had never gotten the chance to play Romeo and that was one of the things that he regretted most in the world. To look at her and have to say (just in different words) that he was probably never going to see her again, to walk away, leaving her behind, out of his life. That was the hardest thing he had ever done, the hardest thing he would ever do and just thinking about it he let a few tears roll down his face. On the program it was neatly put  
  
Tristan Dugrey as Romeo  
  
-and-  
  
Rory Gilmore as Juliet  
  
He knew that it was cheesy, even thinking about it in his head it was cheesy, but he just wanted to tell someone how much he wanted to be her Romeo, not in the play but in real life, and how much he wanted her to be his Juliet. He sighed and looked next to her name where he had convinced her to sign her name in loopy delicate handwriting two days before the play. All she had written was Rory Gilmore, yet just seeing that writing, just knowing that she had written it, made his heart ache. He was broken from his trance when he heard a rap at the door. He hurriedly put the program back into its place and put the picture back as well.  
  
Then he said, "Yea?"  
  
The door flung open revealing Matt in well all his usual Mattdom (that was the only way to describe it), "Shall we go your highness?"  
  
"What am I now royalty?"  
  
"Well after looking through your yearbook and the hundreds of inscriptions from shall we say hundreds of girls all saying how gorgeous you are, yeah I'd say you're royalty."  
  
Tristan laughed and said wearily (almost as an old man would), "Those girls don't mean a thing."  
  
"See that's where you are wrong," Matt said brandishing the yearbook which he had had hidden behind his back. Tristan groaned knowing exactly what Matt was going to do, he was going to show him the only other picture he had of Rory and the short yet sweet inscription she had written next to it. Matt had found out about his feelings for Rory early on, just about during the first five minutes that Tristan had been there.  
  
Sure enough Matt flipped through about two pages and then landed on the page he had wanted to be on and proudly showed it to Tristan. Of course Rory's picture radiated up towards him, making his heartache even more then it already was (AN which was a lot haha!). "See there's a girl that means something to you," Matt said pointing a finger at Rory. "Now shall I read what she wrote?" he asked Tristan but being Matt he didn't even wait for a reply and read what Rory had written anyway, "Tristan- There's not much to say, after all we aren't really friends, but we aren't really mortal enemies. Have a good summer, I'll miss the banter sessions-Rory Gilmore."  
  
Tristan just put his head down into the pillow as some tears continued to roll down. Why had Matt chosen this time to come in and read what she had wrote, why after he was already a wreck over her.  
  
Matt suddenly noticed that although this usually made him sad, it was particularly getting to him for some unknown reason today so he closed the book and put it down on the nightstand next to Tristan's bed, "Yo Tris, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, just a friendly little conversation."  
  
"I know," Tristan muffled through the pillow.  
  
"Well for some reason it's really getting to you today so why don't you and I head off to town and talk about it?"  
  
Tristan wiped his tears away and stood up, he couldn't let Matt see him cry, only a select few people got to see him cry, only Felicity got to see him cry, and well if the time came when he felt like crying around Rory, he would let the heavens go and let the tears flow freely. "Sure lets go," he said, swinging his jacket on and walking out the door with Matt following him.  
  
After they were a little ways away from Greenvale, Matt decided to bring the subject of Rory up again and said, "Well I know I may never be serious, but now I am and would you like to let me know why when I mentioned Rory today you had a little heart on heart there?"  
  
Tristan smirked (he didn't smile) knowing that this was Matt's way of asking what was wrong, it was the way his Chilton friends had asked him what was wrong whenever he let them know that something was wrong (which was rarely). Then he opened his mouth and told Matt the whole story.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Rory was sitting by her desk trying very hard to write a letter back to Tristan, but the words she wanted to use, they just wouldn't come. She knew what she wanted to say; she just didn't know how to say it. She sighed, she had been sitting at her desk with a blank piece of paper in front of her and all she had managed to write during forty-five minutes was 'Dear Tristan-'  
  
Loralei peeked her head through the door (AN she knows all about Tristan and what Rory feels for him and that Rory is writing the letter etc). "How is the letter going doll-face?" she said in a southern twang.  
  
Rory threw her hands up, on the brim of losing her patience. Loralei walked over and read the two words that she had written.  
  
"Well its very umm original, if you sent it just like that I'm sure Tristan would love it and appreciate it a lot," said Loralei.  
  
"Funny Mom, funny."  
  
"I know aren't I?"  
  
Rory cast her a dirty look.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him exactly what you feel, no fancy wording, no beating around the bush, say I want you Tristan, I miss you, I have dreams at night and all of them are about you, I need you, Come home."  
  
"Yes mom that would be a really wise decision considering the fact that I haven't seen him in what two years now?" Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"Someone's on a sarcastic kick. Hmm how bout this, you contemplate, ooo see I used a big word, you contemplate (she giggles) what you want to write while we are at Luke's getting the basis of all life!"  
  
"Surely, I could use the basis of all life right now, and what exactly would that be?"  
  
Loralei gasped and said, "Daughter, how dare you say such words, what is the basis of all life? Only what us Gilmore's strive on."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"Have I not taught you well yet? Lots of coffee, a cheeseburger and fries."  
  
"Oh of course!"  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Rock paper scissors?" suggested Loralei.  
  
"Your on."  
  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors says shoot," they said in unison. Loralei held out paper and Rory held out rock.  
  
"I am the champion, all hail me!" said Loralei as she ran around the room as though doing a victory lap.  
  
Rory scowled and rummaged through the cushions on the couch, finally after the 7th ring she was able to locate the phone.  
  
---Rory/Felicity Intercut---  
  
"Why are you bothering us right now? We were going to get the basis of all life!" Rory said breathlessly.  
  
"Oh sorry, I can call back later," said Felicity.  
  
"Oh no it's okay, what's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering if I could come over and maybe we could study."  
  
"Sure, but right now my Mom and I are going to Luke's, you want to meet us there?"  
  
"Where's Luke's?"  
  
"It's in Stars Hollow of course, it's in what was a hardware store and it has a coffee shaped sign that says Luke's on it. It's like the place where god lives."  
  
"Okay I'll be there in twenty-five minutes or so."  
  
"Sure, see you then!"  
  
---End Intercut---  
  
"Who dared to call us when we were about to go to heaven?" asked Loralei.  
  
"Luke's is heaven?"  
  
"Avoiding the question mini me, but yes Luke's is heaven."  
  
"Would the fact that Luke is there make it even more heavenly."  
  
Loralei put her hands on her hips and said, "What would give you that thought?"  
  
"No particular reason besides."  
  
"Enough I don't want to hear it! Lalalala I can't hear you!"  
  
"I'm not saying anything."  
  
"Oh well then answer my question."  
  
"Not until you answer mine."  
  
Loralei put on the puppy dogface, pouty lips, droopy eyes and all.  
  
"Oh fine, you don't have to answer! And it was Felicity and she's meeting us at Luke's in twenty minutes, so lets go!"  
  
"Yay, no see was that so difficult?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Both girls pulled on their coats and ventured outside, walking at an extremely fast pace towards Luke's.  
  
When they arrived at Luke's they flung open the door, making a grand entrance that caused the whole diner to look at them and since everyone knows Loralei and Rory they all clapped loudly. Loralei did a pretend curtsey murmuring "Thank you, thank you," as Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes?" asked Luke who was obviously impatient today.  
  
"Why Lukey darling I don't believe you said hello," said Loralei.  
  
"Hello Rory, and you."  
  
"Say Loralei."  
  
"Not saying it."  
  
"Come on Luke!"  
  
"If I say that word will I lose the bet?"  
  
"What bet?" Rory asked.  
  
"Hush oh young Jedi." Said Loralei.  
  
"Your mother made a bet with me that I can't say her name around her and she can't say Luke around me."  
  
"But she said Luke," said Rory who was confused.  
  
"No I said Lukey," said Loralei.  
  
"Ahh you added a y."  
  
"Of course it makes it cute!"  
  
Luke's face twisted into a scowl.  
  
"Ohh if only Lukey's face could be as cute as his new name right now!" said Loralei.  
  
"What's the point of the bet?" asked Rory.  
  
"So many questions! So little time!" said Loralei.  
  
"If she says Luke around me then I get ten bucks and if I say her name around her then she gets ten bucks, it ends tomorrow," Luke said quickly obviously annoyed with the whole bet.  
  
"Ahh Lukey we are both winning!" squealed Loralei, "Which means we both get ten dollars!"  
  
Luke groaned and said, "What do you want you?"  
  
"You, so that's my new name huh?"  
  
"Rory would you like anything?"  
  
"Yes please could I have to basis of all life," asked Rory.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The basis of all life, a cheeseburger, two cups of coffee and fries. Can I have two actually?"  
  
"It'll kill both of you."  
  
"How did you know one of them was for me?" asked Loralei.  
  
"Maybe I'll only make one for your mother."  
  
"Ooo Lukey has good comebacks today!" said Loralei enthusiastically. (AN for those of you that are well no I will not insult you, but for those of you that didn't get it, Luke said it would kill you and then he said only one for Loralei so you know just a little comeback there!)  
  
"Can I have one too please?!" asked Rory with a pout on her face.  
  
"Fine both of you get one," Luke said as he huffed off and went to go serve other people.  
  
Two seconds later Jess came rambling down the stairs surpisingly wearing flannel.  
  
Loralei and Rory burst out laughing.  
  
Jess shot them a dirty look and said, "What I'm guessing that this is the uniform right, I mean I've been out of uniform enough." He looked around the room and spotted a baseball cap so he slid it on backwards, "Is this better? Does that complete it?"  
  
Both Loralei and Rory fell off of their chairs with uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Then Luke walked over, "What are you wearing Jess?!"  
  
"Oh sorry I thought this was proper attire."  
  
"Take it off."  
  
"Fine, but you're wearing it too," said Jess before depositing the hat and shirt with a wide grin.  
  
"Gotta go, Ladies," said Jess.  
  
"Oo so polite," Loralei said, she had started to actually like Jess now.  
  
"I try," Jess said.  
  
Rory was still just recovering from laughing and to the back of Jess's head just before he walked out of the door she screamed, "Luv ya Jess!" (AN, for this story luv is for friends, and love is well, when love comes around you'll know that it isn't just friendship!)  
  
Jess was out the door but he smiled in at Rory and mouthed 'Luv ya too' through the glass. (AN I know totally un-Jess like but to the horror of my readers who know how anti-Jess I used to be, well Jess has sincerely grown on me, and god damn it is Milo Ventimiglia hott! Not as hott as Chad Michael Murray or Jared Padalecki, okay maybe he ties with Jared, but he is hott! And well I don't love Jess, but he's good enough so he is a good character!) Jess had only walked down about half a block when a girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes that looked entirely out of place walked by him, looking up as she walked. Jess couldn't help but stare at her, she was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen next to Rory and well his infatuation with Rory was definetly over, now she was just one of his best friends. The girl though that was in front of him was stunning and seemed to be lost so he decided to speak up. "Are you lost?"  
  
Felicity turned around startled that someone had talked to her, normally in other places no one would talk to you. She surveyed the person who had spoke, it was a guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and well he was gorgeous, almost like Oliver Hudson (AN another one of my obsessions!). She blushed realizing she had been looking him up and down, obviously checking him out. She looked down, shifting her feet and said, "Yea."  
  
Jess smiled, she was nervous and had been checking him out, he wasn't going to gloat in it or anything but he found it rather amusing. "Well what are you looking for?"  
  
"Luke's."  
  
"Oh it's right there, I'm Jess by the way."  
  
"I'm Felicity.and thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Both of them took off in their separate directions, both thinking wow.  
  
Felicity walked into Luke's moments later and Rory spotted her and immediately waved her over happily.  
  
"Felicity this is my Mom, Mom this is Felicity," said Rory introducing them.  
  
"Hi," Felicity said rather shyly.  
  
"Hey," Loralei said waving her hand a little, "You can call me Loralei, and I'm sorry but I didn't catch your last name."  
  
"That's cause I didn't say it," said Rory before Felicity said anything.  
  
"Ahh well lets see what Felicities last name is, Felicity what pray lord is your last name?"  
  
"Did you just say pray lord?" asked Rory.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it fit, now please Mini-me quiet, you are very noisy today and I want to know Felicities last name."  
  
Rory made the sign of zipping her lip and looked at Felicity expectantly, come to think of it she didn't know Felicities last name, that was fairly odd but what did it matter, a name was only a name.  
  
"It's Dugrey, Felicity Dugrey," said Felicity, she looked at Rory, searching for a reaction; which she indeed got, in fact she got one from Loralei also.  
  
Rory's face had immediately frozen and panic had melted onto her face almost instantly when she heard Felicity say Dugrey. No she must be wrong, Felicity could not be a Dugrey. And worse Felicity had a twin brother, who was at military school, Tristan, Felicity was related to Tristan. She, Rory Gilmore had been in Tristan Dugrey's house, Tristan Dugrey's room only a week ago. But Felicity couldn't possibly know that Rory knew Tristan otherwise she would have mentioned it. She couldn't let Felicity see her face so she quickly tried to wash away the expression on her face as best she could. She didn't know that she was already too late, that Felicity had seen it all.  
  
Loralei had also reacted knowing all about Tristan. Her head immediately snapped to Rory when she heard Felicity say that she was Felicity Dugrey. Rory obviously didn't know this otherwise she would have mentioned something. Then she realized that neither she nor Rory was responding so she put it simply, "Oh, well nice to meet you Felicity Dugrey," with a smile.  
  
"You too," Felicity said.  
  
Rory quickly snapped out of her state and said rather fast, "We ordered some food do you want a cheeseburger or something?"  
  
"Sure a cheeseburger sounds good."  
  
Loralei slammed a hand down on the counter and screamed, "Another circle thingy and slap some cheese on it! Bring the curlies also!"  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
"No I didn't get it?" asked Loralei.  
  
"No I have a feeling that wasn't diner talk."  
  
"No but it was creative."  
  
"True."  
  
Felicity watched the talk go back and forth between mother and daughter and couldn't help but long for that type of relationship with her mother, but she knew that type of relationship with Cynthia (Mrs. Dugrey) Dugrey was not possible to forge. So instead she sat there enjoying the babble between the two Gilmore Girls.  
  
Luke poked his head out of the door and said to Loralei, "What did you want exactly?"  
  
"Another circle thingy and slap some cheese on it and curlies!" said Loralei enthusiastically.  
  
"Loralei what is---"  
  
Loralei got up and started dancing around the diner, a happy dance of course. Then Luke realized what he had said, he had said Loralei. "I WON THE BET!" screamed Loralei, "Ten dollars Lukey!"  
  
Luke grudgingly handed her ten dollars and said, "You know you don't have to call me Lukey now that the bet is off."  
  
"That dear Lukey is where you are wrong, see that name will now stick with you forever."  
  
"What did you want again?" asked Luke; secretly pleased that Loralei now had a nickname for him, this was a good nickname and not one like her previous one that hadn't meant anything which was flannel man.  
  
"Diner talk."  
  
"In English please?"  
  
"A cheeseburger and fries for Felicity."  
  
Luke just then noticed the girl who was now sitting next to Rory; he nodded her head towards her.  
  
"Chop chop Lukey the flannel man!" said Loralei who was already hyper and on her fifth cup of coffee during just that period of lunch.  
  
Luke shook his head and came back out of the kitchen ten minutes later putting down the food in front of the girls. They ate fairly quickly laughing and talking. Then they walked out the door but not before Loralei said, "Bye bye Lukey the Flannel Man! See you at dinner time!"  
  
Once the three girls were outside they stood in a clump.  
  
"I have to go back to the inn sweetie okay?" said Loralei.  
  
"Sure, Felicity and I will just go around town, is that okay with you?"  
  
"Definitely," said Felicity.  
  
************************************************************************ Hey how did you like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it, please review because it brightens up my day! Also I am considering a possible romance between Jess and Felicity, should I strike it up? Or no? I need opinions on this one because I am unsure whether people want it or not, if I did include it, it would be minor, very minor, so review about it please! I know it is so annoying when people ask for your opinion but I have no choice here, its just a minor decision so decide! THANKS!  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease  
  
-Anna 


	5. When Feet Touch And Phones Ring

5. When Feet Touch And The Phone Rings  
  
  
  
Howdy ya'll-  
  
I want to point out something quickly, of GREAT importance! Has anyone noticed that if Loralei went out with Luke and Rory went out with Jess that Rory would be going out with her cousin? So all of you Java AND Literari lovers take that! Actually I like Java just not Literari! But Jess is hott and he's growing on me! By the way I got a complaint that I make Tristan cry too much and its pathetic, yeah I know I kind of agree with you, but at the same time, I TOTALLY don't plan it, it just somehow happens, but I will try not to do it again. It will not happen in this chapter, but I can't make promises that it will not happen ever again, I will try my best to control my characters from crying and falling asleep. Oh by the way, I know you guys are getting impatient, so am I, I mean really shouldn't Tristan be back by now! Well duh guys he is going to come back, maybe not to where you think he is coming back to though, he will be back with Rory though eventually. In the meantime I hope you will just be satisfied with hearing their feelings for each other, but let me tell you that in this chapter THERE WILL be contact! YAY haha! Anyways now for the thanks and then ON TO THE SHOW!  
  
Heavy Glow,Trory4ever, Carrie, Jayde, Sailor grape, Jasmine, Aquarius Angel, Sleepneeded911-Thank you guys for reviewing, you're all great! You guys are so supportive!  
  
Sarah V. (anonymous)- You are the nicest reviewer that a girl could have! Thank you so much! Your reviews brighten up my whole day! You rock my world sweetie!  
  
Deena- OH MY GOD YOU ARE THE COOLEST REVIEWER EVER! Wow that was flattery that I think I didn't deserve, thanks so much though! I love that you love my writing! Thanks so much!!!!!!! That made me so happy!  
  
To all anonymous reviewers, and those that I haven't thanked so far, THANK YOU! I'm sorry that I can't personally thank each and every one of you, if I could trust me I would, but thanks so much!  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rory and Felicity had shortly departed from Luke's after saying goodbye to Loralei. They were now walking quietly together just around town.  
  
Felicity couldn't help but let her mind be pulled away from talking with Rory, she actually had no idea what they were supposed to be talking about, she couldn't stop thinking about Jess.  
  
Rory noticed her friend's silence and decided that something important must be on her mind.  
  
"Someone's thinking about something, or someone special," said Rory teasingly.  
  
Felicity blushed (exactly how Rory would when a guy was mentioned), "Do you know Jess?"  
  
Rory stared at her, her eye's wide, "Of course I know Jess! Why?"  
  
Felicity gave her a look that said you know why.  
  
Rory laughed and said, "He's actually really sweet once you get to know him, he and I are just friends now."  
  
"What do you mean now?" asked Felicity, a bit worried that first of all Jess could get in the way of her plan of getting Rory and Tristan together and second of all because she had found herself attracted to Jess, and she wasn't attracted to people all that often.  
  
"I used to be attracted to him, but now he's just a best friend, kind of like a brother."  
  
"I'm guessing there is a story behind this whole conversion into friendship. Care to share it?" asked Felicity, a wave of relief washing over her.  
  
Rory took a deep breath before launching into the whole story about how she had kissed Jess at Sookie's wedding and everything. At the end of the story Felicity found herself more interested in what had happened to Dean, rather than in Jess.  
  
"What happened to Dean?"  
  
Rory immediately tensed up and said, "He dumped me. I felt so guilty after I kissed Jess and I wasn't in love with Dean anymore and I think he knew it so when I told him what had happened with Jess, he dumped me. We have a really awkward relationship now, we came to a mutual agreement to be friends, but I guess my mom was right when she said that those never work out. We run into each other and we're friendly enough, just in general we try to avoid each other."  
  
"That's too bad, and not to sound mean or anything cause I'm guessing that even though you didn't love him, you still cared about him so this is a touchy subject, but well he sounds really sweet."  
  
"He is, he's like the perfect boyfriend."  
  
The two walked on in silence, contemplating what the other had just said.  
  
Then Rory decided to bring up what she had been thinking about saying, "Do you want to meet him?"  
  
Felicity jumped, surprised when she heard Rory's voice, "You mean meet Dean?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, I think you would like each other."  
  
"Okay, as long as you're comfortable with it."  
  
"Of course I am, and well we have to go in there anyway to get candy for movie night."  
  
"What happened to studying?"  
  
Rory pulled a face that showed pure hatred towards the topic of studying.  
  
"I'm guessing that that means not a chance in hell."  
  
"You're learning very fast! Now come on, we gotta go to Doose's!"  
  
The two walked into Doose's and of course Dean was right there packing groceries.  
  
When Dean spotted Rory he immediately became incredibly self-conscious and turned away, trying as hard as he could to not sneak looks over at Rory. After all why should he still be infatuated with her? He was the one that dumped her because she was into Jess, he, Dean wasn't supposed to be interested in Rory anymore, Rory was supposed to be interested in him. He practically growled in frustration thinking about it, causing the elderly woman that he was packing groceries for to jump.  
  
Rory and Felicity were going around grabbing the usual amount of junk food that one consumes in order to have a movie night. Both girls kept looking over at Dean.  
  
"You told me he was sweet, but you didn't tell me he was that gorgeous," said Felicity who was still having a hard time taking Dean in, granted he wasn't as gorgeous as Jess and well she guessed her brother was gorgeous to the outside eye but well she hadn't expected Dean to look the way he did.  
  
Rory giggled as though they were in sixth grade again, gossiping over the hottest guy in school, "Well I guess I forgot to add that detail."  
  
"Big detail to leave out, big detail."  
  
"I know."  
  
Rory finished grabbing the finishing touches and said, "All done, now you can go meet him."  
  
They walked up to the line that Dean was bagging groceries at. Dean showed visible signs of panicking but Rory didn't notice.  
  
Rory smiled broadly over at Dean and said softly, "Hi."  
  
Dean nervously responded, "Hey," then he noticed Felicity so he added, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Felicity, I go to Chilton with Rory."  
  
Rory blushed, obviously embarrassed from being rude enough to not introduce Felicity to Dean, after all this was what the whole thing was about.  
  
"Oh so a nice person came to Chilton actually?" Dean asked Rory, loosening up a bit.  
  
"Yeah someone did."  
  
"Good."  
  
Rory and Felicity grabbed their bags.  
  
"Bye Dean!" Rory called.  
  
"Nice meeting you!" said Felicity.  
  
"Bye Rory. Felicity. Nice meeting you too," said Dean.  
  
Dean breathed a sigh of relief as the two girls walked out the door. Then he went back to bagging the groceries.  
  
Once the girls were outside Felicity decided to speak up, "Oh he was really nice, I can't see he was too open with me but he was polite."  
  
"Yeah he is nice, just every time I see him I keep scolding myself. And that's just Dean, he's always polite."  
  
"Don't scold yourself, you don't like him anymore do you?"  
  
"No I don't, I'm kind of stuck on this guy that I haven't seen in well a while," Rory paused not knowing why she was letting Felicity know this, after all Rory was going to talk about Tristan, Felicities brother but decided to continue, "it's weird, he just wrote me recently and well I haven't seen him in two years. I really like him though."  
  
Felicity grinned but decided to let Rory think that she didn't know whom it was, hoping that the person Rory was talking about was Tristan. "Oh really what happened to him?"  
  
"He went to Chilton and then sophomore year he got sent away."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To military school actually."  
  
Felicity could hardly contain herself from doing a dance and jumping for joy, she then remembered that she couldn't sound too gleeful so she said, "Oh I'm sorry."  
  
Rory almost breathed out a sigh of relief when she thought that Felicity didn't know who it was, but she was able to control herself and say, "It's nothing, I just hope I'll see him again one day."  
  
"I'm sure you'll see him again soon, probably sooner than you think."  
  
Rory smiled over a Felicity, truly grateful for having a friend like her. Rory drifted off into thoughts about Tristan, she thought about him for about two minutes when she reprimanded herself for ignoring Felicity.  
  
"Come on, everything's ready for movie night, now we just have to call a few people and it'll be great!"  
  
"What about a movie?"  
  
Rory shook her head, shocked that she had forgotten the most important element of a movie night; she had never done such a thing before, "Duh! I totally forgot about that! What do you want to see?"  
  
"Anything is fine with me."  
  
"Oh come on that's not fair, it leaves everything on my shoulders."  
  
Felicity laughed and said, "Good, that's the way I like it."  
  
Rory groaned unhappily but willingly trudged into the video store first.  
  
They browsed the shelves for a while, pulling out random movies once in a while, which the other would respond to by shaking her head.  
  
Rory frowned then realizing that Felicity was doing what she said she wasn't going to do, "I thought you said that I got to pick the movie."  
  
Felicity laughed, and said, "If I let you pick the movie we would be watching 'The Wizard Of Oz' or 'Charlie and The Chocolate Factory'."  
  
Rory stuck out her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows, dramatizing it all so that she looked incredibly funny. This only caused Felicity to laugh and have to hold onto a rack of videos. Rory also started laughing and both girls leaned against the video rack trying to prevent themselves from falling. The video rack of course could not tolerate it and tipped over, both the girls and about fifty videos came crashing down with it.  
  
Rory and Felicity immediately stopped laughing, shocked at what had just happened, they looked around them, while the whole video store was gawking at them and then they looked at each other and almost died laughing.  
  
Rory stood up and offered Felicity her hand, "I can't believe that happened!" she managed to gasp out.  
  
Felicity was doubled over from laughing so hard and said, "I know!"  
  
Then the two girls saw the angry looks that the man who owned the video store was sending them, so they leaned down and started to pick up the videos, putting them back up on the rack.  
  
As the girls were putting the videos back up on the rack, Felicity noticed Beauty and the Beast lying on the floor. She practically squealed with delight, "Ooo!" she said holding out the video for Rory to see.  
  
Rory nodded enthusiastically and said, "It's one of my favorites!"  
  
"Mine too! So then it's settled!"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
They finished stacking the videos back up, which took them a good fifteen minutes, while the whole time they were laughing and talking. Then they rented Beauty and The Beast and headed back home.  
  
Rory opened the door to the house and Felicity looked up at her questionily, "It's not locked?" she asked.  
  
"No we never lock the door, no one in Stars Hollow would ever contemplate stealing something."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know, we're a simple yet strange town."  
  
"I have to agree with the strange part."  
  
Rory laughed. Just then Loralei came running down the stairs with a towel wrapped around her head.  
  
"The latest fashion mom?" asked Rory, her mother looked hilarious.  
  
"Haha Mini-me, but no."  
  
"Oh I bet I was close."  
  
"You weren't!" said Loralei sticking her tongue out at Rory.  
  
"I love the kindergarten tongue thing."  
  
"Hey you do it too!"  
  
"Yes but see I am closer to being a kindergartener than you are."  
  
"No need to insult my age. And for your information the towel that is currently wrapped around my head is being used as a drying device, because oddly enough my hair got wet in the shower, who would have thought it possible, and so this is the way that according to movies people dry their hair."  
  
"Oh yeah I think I've seen that in movies."  
  
"This was a very pointless conversation so Felicity what movie did you guys get."  
  
Felicity laughed and Rory stood there looking insulted before Rory said, "Excuse me mom but I can say what movie we got too!"  
  
"Shush young one, I know you can but I want to hear Felicity speak, with the amount of talking you do the poor girl hasn't been able to get a word across."  
  
Rory opened her mouth to speak but Loralei did the motion to zip the lip, Rory closed her mouth again before trying to open it again and Loralei again did the same motion, so Rory accepted her defeat and plunked herself down on the couch, happily eating popcorn out of a bowl that was placed on the cushion next to her.  
  
Felicity smiled and said, "We got Beauty and the Beast."  
  
Loralei clapped and squealed, "YAY!"  
  
"Mom who should come over for this joyous occasion?" asked Rory.  
  
"I already invited people."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jess, Luke and Sookie."  
  
"Luke isn't coming."  
  
"Got that right."  
  
"Sookie has to make some extravagant feast for us first." "Bingo."  
  
"And Jess protested before pretending to unwillingly agree, claim that you forced him to come but really he is just dying to come."  
  
"Give the young lady a prize!"  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" Rory said bowing.  
  
Felicity laughed and said, "What about pizza?"  
  
"You learn fast."  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"But I'm quicker."  
  
Felicity gave her a confused look, half getting it and half not. Loralei continued, "I already ordered pizza, with everything, it should be here any second, now you two girls go get ready and I'll set out all the marvelous food you brought! Yummy, I hope you don't mind if it's all gone."  
  
The two girls retreated to Rory's room where Felicity shut the door and said as quietly and fast as she could, "Rory-I-look-horrible-and-Jess-is- coming-over."  
  
Rory laughed and said pretending to be the type of lady that wore all pink and worked at the uptight salons, "Don't worry, we've got about ten minutes, you will look marvelous darling, simply marvelous by the time I am done with you."  
  
Felicity giggled and let Rory work on her face and hair.  
  
In the end, seven minutes later both girls were ready, Rory with no make up on and her hair up in her usual ponytail, and Felicity with a minimal amount of makeup on her hair down. They were both very comfortably dressed in pajama pants and shirt. Earlier the doorbell had rang signaling the arrival of the worshiped pizza.  
  
Rory and Felicity went out into the living room and plopped down on the couch, immediately starting to pig out on food. They didn't notice Jess lip in. He placed the six cups of coffee at his feet and leaned against the wall watching the two girls pig out. He was especially fascinated by Felicity; something about her was just different.  
  
A few minutes passed and the girls still hadn't noticed and were gossiping and eating away. Then Loralei came bounding into the room and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Jess.  
  
"Jess you have to knock you know!" said Loralei as both girls swung their heads around.  
  
Jess grinned and said, "I've never had to before."  
  
"Well when you are planning on just standing there like a statue, you have to knock.Jesus you could have given me a heart attack."  
  
"Don't use the lords name in vain," said Jess mockingly.  
  
Loralei scowled and said, "Funny boy, like you really care how I use the lord's name." (AN sorry if I offend any of you by this, I am just not a very religious person!)  
  
Rory decided to quickly introduce Felicity and Jess again, "Felicity, Jess, Jess, Felicity."  
  
Jess's grin widened as he said, "We've already met." Then he winked at Felicity.  
  
Felicity blushed a soft pink and nodded.  
  
"Mom I need to see you in the kitchen," said Rory, deliberately.  
  
Loralei nodded and the two went into the kitchen.  
  
"Now listen mom, we've got a plan."  
  
"Ooo I love having plans!"  
  
"I know and this one is genius!"  
  
"Even better! Bring on the roses!"  
  
"They are gonna be adorable together, we just have to get them to talk."  
  
Loralei nodded though in her head she was a bit unsure of the plan but she decided to go along with it anyway.  
  
They both returned back to the living room carrying the three boxes of pizza, where Felicity and Jess were arguing about whether or not there was a symbol behind The Lovely Bones (AN: If you haven't read this book, read it, it is truly amazing, beautifully written but heart wrenching!).  
  
Felicity and Jess were convinced to call a truce and get back to the subject at a later point in time because at the current moment Beauty and The Beast was calling them  
  
All four of them settled down and watched it, with Felicity and Jess convientely taking up the couch, their feet touched once and Felicity jumped, which of course Jess noticed, but instead of making a comment he just smiled, Felicity rewarded him with a smile also and decided not to move her feet. Rory of course observed all of this and noticed every little detail at first, before focusing on Beauty and The Beast. Loralei however was intently alert to Beauty and The Beast and didn't care about was going on around her.  
  
The only interruption that the group received was Sookie coming over and forcing them to eat what she called, "Decent and healthy food." They all managed to stomach down a few forkfuls before they had no choice but to resume watching the movie. Sookie of course settled down and watched the rest of the movie with them. Rory and Loralei knew every word to every song in the movie so they sang along to them, and for every line they knew they recited it.  
  
Then the movie ended.  
  
"What a great movie!" exclaimed Loralei.  
  
"A classic love story!" responded Sookie, who was agreeing.  
  
Rory nodded in agreement while Jess and Felicity only paid attention to each other, trying to figure out how to do so without the other noticing.  
  
"Well babes I have to go," said Sookie.  
  
"Bye Sookie!" said Loralei as she carried the empty pizza containers back into the kitchen. Sookie then left. Rory decided now would be the perfect opportunity to leave Felicity and Jess alone so she walked out of the room but close enough to the room so that she could hear every word that was exchanged.  
  
"I should get going too." Said Jess.  
  
Felicity nodded and only responded by saying, "Mmm."  
  
Jess then got the nerve to do what he had been wanting to do all night and he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, it only lasted for a second and did not display any passion, but it was what happens at the very beginning of a relationship.  
  
"I'll call you," he said.  
  
"Okay," said Felicity who was now overcome by shyness.  
  
Rory took this as her cue and waltzed into the room.  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
"Oh you're leaving?"  
  
"Yeah I have to go, Luke'll kill me if I don't go."  
  
"Okay!" she said cheerfully, gently hugging Jess goodbye before he left.  
  
Loralei came back into the room a few minutes later and said to the girls, "I think I am going to retire now."  
  
"You mean to a trailer park."  
  
"No of course not, you don't think I'm old enough to do that yet do you?!?!?"  
  
"Of course not, so where are you going to retire to exactly then?"  
  
"My bed silly!"  
  
"Okay, love you mom!"  
  
"Love you too! Goodnight you guys!"  
  
"Night!" the girls called up in unison.  
  
"I think we should go to bed right about now too," said Rory after checking the clock.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You know you have to tell me all about Jess."  
  
"And you have to tell me something about the mystery guy."  
  
Rory hesitated before saying, "I'll tell you a little."  
  
The two girls went into Rory's bedroom where the curled up in sleeping bags and talked the night away, mostly talking about Jess and Chilton, and a little bit about Tristan, but Rory wouldn't let Felicity know that it was Tristan. Then eventually the two drifted off into sleep.  
  
The next morning they woke up and the morning at the Gilmore house was quite hurried, actually it couldn't have been called the morning because it was the late afternoon. Felicity left around three and the Gilmore Girls continued what they usually did, going around town, talking, the usual.  
  
At about eight fifteen the phone rang in the Dugrey residence. Felicity immediately picked up.  
  
---Felicity/Tristan Intercut---  
  
"Hello?" said Felicity who was tired already from her long night at Rory's.  
  
"Hey Twin." Said Tristan cheerfully, hoping for news about Rory.  
  
"Don't call me twin again, it sounds too sappy."  
  
"How does that sound sappy?"  
  
"It just does to my ear."  
  
"Whatever you say, so how is it over there?"  
  
"It's good, I've become really close friends with that girl Rory."  
  
"Really?" Tristan asked trying not to sound too interested. He had decided that he wouldn't pity himself any longer for not being able to talk to Rory or see her, he would just think about her and basically live through his sister with information about her.  
  
"Yeah, she is so sweet. You wouldn't imagine her town they are so quirky! I mean there is this guy who is just so sweet and hott, I mean you know me, I'm rarely attracted to people, but somehow instantly I was attracted to him."  
  
"What's his name?" asked Tristan, thinking well the guy is good looking and supposedly sweet, it could be Dean.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Oh," Tristan said, half happy that his sister didn't like bagboy and half upset that it was possible that Rory was still with Dean.  
  
"And then there's the dance studio teacher, Ms. Patty, she's a crack up. And Luke, Jess's uncle who is grumpy but seems to be really nice somewhere deep down, he is also in love with Loralei, Rory's mom. There's Taylor who seems to be very strict and not like Luke all that much. And there is Dean." Felicity said, trailing off on Dean's name deliberately hoping that Tristan would further question her.  
  
Tristan lived up to her hopes and asked, hoping to get some information out about Dean and Rory's relationship, "Who's Dean?"  
  
"He's Rory's ex-boyfriend."  
  
Tristan's face broke out into a huge grin and he could hardly contain himself from screaming happily.  
  
"They're just friends now, but kind of awkward friends, he seems nice enough," continued Felicity.  
  
"Oh that's pretty good though."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two continued their conversation on and on, talking about Rory, Chilton, Greenvale, friends, parents, etc.  
  
Meanwhile Rory was at home in front of her laptop once again. The only lines that she still had down on the computer screen were 'Dear Tristan.' Loralei poked her head in and read over Rory's shoulder the two words and again lent her help.  
  
"Sweetie I swear to god you just have to write what you feel."  
  
"But what if he doesn't feel the same way."  
  
"Then he doesn't, it won't kill you, it will hurt but it won't kill you. Plus I highly doubt he doesn't feel the same way considering how he kind of expressed the way he felt about you in his letter too you."  
  
"True," Rory said realizing she hadn't considered this.  
  
Loralei patted Rory's shoulder and said, "So come on get typing girl!" Then she left Rory's bedroom to leave Rory to the letter.  
  
Rory immediately feverishly began typing, sentence after sentence forming itself onto the screen.  
  
Half an hour later she stopped typing and contemplated how to end the letter, should it end with 'Sincerely, Rory," or just, "Rory," or "Love Rory," or possibly the best one of all, "Love Mary." She decided on none of those and instead finished it off by writing in her curly handwriting, "Love Rory (Your Mary)." She smiled and read the letter over once again.  
  
'Dear Tristan-  
  
I'm just going to let everything go and let you know exactly how I feel. I will admit that when I first got your letter I was shocked, after two years I had just about given up hope of you ever contacting me, and unfortunately I didn't know how to contact you. But I still had hope and I guess that it's a good thing I did because looked you pulled through and wrote me. I of course know how I reacted to your letter, and I think it will surprise you but it is incredibly hard for me to put down on paper, but I'll give it a go anyways.  
  
When you walked away from me that night I was heartbroken, I wanted to run to you, forget about Dean and honestly just kiss you senseless. I know that sounds like a very un-Mary like thing to do but it's exactly how I felt. In those few moments I admitted to myself that it wasn't Dean I cared about, it was you, it was you I wanted. And it is you I still want. Every night I dream about you and pray that you will come back, but still I don't see you here, I just wish for you.  
  
I know that it seems silly to be telling you all of this now, and I bet you're wondering why I never told you this when you were actually around to hear it come from my mouth. Well I was uncertain about everything then, you were so different, not half as safe as Dean is, I was scared. I wouldn't let myself acknowledge that it is you I want and need. But now I have and I just hope that it isn't too late.  
  
I know that this is not an incredibly long letter but it is the best that I've got at the moment, please write back and I'll write more later, I'll write more even if you don't respond to this. Please Tristan, come back, I really want you to come back. And Tristan, I know I said I hate you, and I want to let you know, I don't hate you, it isn't possible for me to hate you, and I will never be able to bring myself to do so. I think Tristan, I think that the whole time we were at Chilton together I was falling in love with you, I'm not saying that I'm necessarily in love with you, in fact I still think I'm falling, but Tristan, you mean so much to me. I miss you.  
  
Love Rory (Your Mary)'  
  
She put it in the envelope that she had ready, address on it, stamped, everything. Then she sealed it up, turned off the light and went to sleep.  
  
Shortly after Rory went to sleep Tristan and Felicity got off the phone. Tristan trudged back to his room thinking about Rory and what he would give to see her right now. All night he was restless contemplating a thought that had occurred to him. He had been given more phone privileges recently and he could call more than just family, should he? He couldn't decide, he kept rolling around, then at about three in the morning the answer came to him and the problem was solved. He drifted off into a quiet slumber.  
  
The next morning Rory mailed the letter almost immediately, hoping that it would reach Tristan soon. She then continued on to Chilton, spent the day talking briefly with Felicity, being bored to death by teachers and taking notes. In the end she had to stay late after school, studying with Felicity in the library, until about 6.  
  
Then she went home where she found a note from her mother saying that she would be back at 9:30 or so, Sookie had invited her over for dinner and there was Chinese food in the refrigerator. Rory stripped out of her uniform and put on comfy clothes, she grabbed a cup of coffee that she had been brewing and took the Chinese food out of the refrigerator, she was settling down on the couch when the phone rang, luckily it was right next to her on the table so she picked it up after the second right.  
  
---Intercut--- (AN I know you know whose but still!)  
  
"Hello?" said Rory before taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
There was a second's silence as Tristan's face broke out into a grin before he said, "Hi Rory," then he contemplated about whether or not he should say the thing he would normally say but he went for it, ".Mary."  
  
Rory's face broke out in to the biggest grin she had ever worn. She scrunched her legs up under her and said, "Hi Tristan, I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too."  
  
(The Conversation is to be continued in Chap. 6)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Evil me, evil me! I know! But don't worry, the conversation will continue and it will be pretty good I think! So thanks for all the feedback, I hope you love this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Now I am off to the races, or rather bed, and I will continue writing the next fabulous chapter that is tremendously fun to write tomorrow, look for it soon! Please review, it brightens up my day and encourages me to continue! And again thanks!  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease  
  
-Anna 


	6. Attraction And Hope

Chapter 6- Attraction And Hope  
  
Disclaimer: I realized that I haven't written one of these things for this story yet so basically yeah I don't own Gilmore Girls, I wish I did, but I would be perfectly content just being an extra on the show, that's how much I love it, actually I am majorly into acting and act for hours on end, go to classes etc, I want to be an actress later on in life. I'm really serious about it so Amy Sherman-Palladino you know you could always consider giving me a role on the show! I wouldn't mind it in the least! Okay now I'm just babbling but really why do they make us write these? So that they can shove it in our face that we obviously don't own Gilmore Girls, trust me FF it hurts enough, you don't have to make hurt more! Okay enough with this, now on to the distribution thing, which I never did either for this story.  
  
Distribution: You may distribute my story to other sites, which apparently some of you actually want to do, surprisingly enough. However I have a few rules, one you MUST keep the names the same for the story, two you may not add anything or take anything away, three YOU MUST GIVE ME CREDIT FOR IT, put my email up with it, my real name and my FF name, and lastly four which is that you must email me at Soakupthesun746@aol.com to let me know where (the exact address) and in what context you are displaying my work at, also it's nice when people ask me if they can use it so come on make me even happier as if I'm not happy enough already and maybe brighten up my day and ask me!  
  
Authors Note: YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU! Honestly I do, 94+ reviews! You guys rock my world! And I've only written five chapters so far, YOU GUYS RULE I LOVE YOU MWAZ MWAZ MWAZ, I'll thank ya'll individually soon! Now on with the chapter that I know you have all been waiting for (fingers crossed!)! ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Continuation of the Conversation)  
  
There was a brief hesitation between the two, during which both were thinking about the other. It was not an awkward moment, more of a symbolic moment, one that showed both still thought of the other.  
  
Tristan then remembered that he was actually on the phone with Rory, after two years he was actually hearing her voice again and well now he was just doing what he did every day which was fantasize about her. 'Wow' he thought to himself, 'how stupider could you get.'  
  
He chuckled softly and then continued what had been barely ten words of conversation from them, "Did you get my letter."  
  
Rory was all of a sudden overcome with a surge of shyness, she had no idea what to say or what to do, and finally she managed to say a meek, "Yes."  
  
There was another silence. Tristan sighed inwardly, this was not going very smoothly so far, maybe they just weren't meant to be. Come to think of it he hadn't gotten a reply from her, maybe she didn't feel the same way, maybe she would much rather not be talking to him right now.  
  
"Look if you don't want to talk to me I completely understand. I mean I was a jerk to you back at Chilton, then I didn't talk to you for two years, then I write you expressing feelings that I'm guessing you don't return and well here I am calling you, so I'm really sorry Rory, I didn't want to this to be awkward, I just wanted to talk to you. But it's fine I'll go, maybe one day we'll see each other again."  
  
Tristan felt the words come out of his mouth before he realized what he was doing, he wasn't saying it sharply or coolly, actually he was saying it quite understandingly and kindly, but still he could have just given up his only chance to talk to her the rest of his life.  
  
Rory's eyes widened as soon as she heard this and immediately said as fast as she possibly could, "No don't hang up, I want to talk to you too."  
  
Relief washed over Tristan's body with those simple words, "Good."  
  
"And it was an annoyance to hear from you after two years, I was actually hoping all this time that you've been away that maybe you would write to me, that maybe it was possible that I might pass your mind once in awhile."  
  
"Don't worry you do pass my mind." he said then realizing he had to add something so that it didn't sound too sappy, ".once in a while."  
  
"Yeah you pass my mind once in a while too. I wrote you back you know, actually I just finished writing you a letter yesterday."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup just mailed and everything."  
  
"Should I feel extremely honored?"  
  
"Yes you should, only important people, like the President, Barbara Streisand, Elvis, and other such famous weird people, receive letters from me. You however are an exception."  
  
"What a privilege I have received from the great Rory Gilmore!" said Tristan sarcastically.  
  
"What no Mary?"  
  
"Don't think I have forgotten now."  
  
"I wouldn't count on you to have not forgotten."  
  
"Why Mary are you saying that my memory is horrible?"  
  
Rory relished inside when hearing him call her Mary, how she had longed to hear that for well so long. "Why Tristan Dugrey I was not aware that you had a memory."  
  
Tristan faked a gasp and said, "Mary how dare you say such a thing!"  
  
"Easily Dugrey, easily."  
  
There was yet another silence, a very comfortable one as both replayed the conversation so far quickly over in their head, smiling and occasionally making giggling type noises to themselves.  
  
"So Mar' what is going on in the world of the Great Rory Gilmore?"  
  
"Nothing that wouldn't normally be going on, except ahh I do remember a certain guy that used to call me Mary, yeah he isn't here anymore to torment me."  
  
"But you miss him dearly of course."  
  
"For sure. You know he always loved to compliment himself whenever he could, he was very cocky."  
  
"Was he really? Well I bet you he has changed, he probably still has that side but he probably has sides that you've never seen before."  
  
"I've seen sides of him that he doesn't even know I've seen."  
  
"Really and just when have you seen them?"  
  
Rory paused not sure how to answer this question, should she mention the kiss, the brief yet meaningful kiss that the two had shared before her feet had betrayed her and made her run, the kiss that haunted her dreams and thoughts everyday. No she decided, she shouldn't, she carefully picked out words that would sort of describe the situation, "In unexpected situations."  
  
Even though Rory had tried to hide what she was talking about Tristan picked up on it right away and knew she was talking about that night at the piano and the kiss. "Well he has many other sides you haven't seen I bet."  
  
"I bet he does."  
  
"Now Mary though honestly, I leave you for two years and every form of happiness is washed from your life. I didn't know you would miss me quite that much, I mean nothing happens in your life now that I am gone, I should come back, my poor Mary's life is not going on while I am away."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself too much there Dugrey. Stuff has occurred in my life while you were gone and yes I can be happy."  
  
"You know Rory maybe one side of this guy that you haven't seen is the side that loves to know details."  
  
"Oh right. Well I don't know if you knew but my mom broke it off with Mr. Medina, not a very good thing, he has that evil eye type of thing that he gives me everyday now when I see him. I became vice president along side Paris."  
  
Tristan laughed there and said, "You actually joined together with Paris and you two haven't killed each other yet?"  
  
"Well now that you're gone it's much easier for her to concentrate, plus I assured her that my only goal in life was not to beat her at becoming Chilton valedictorian, though I wouldn't mind becoming it."  
  
"I'm sure you will, and the look on Paris's face would priceless if that happened."  
  
"Yeah it really would."  
  
"Now Mary you've only told me a little bit come on I need more."  
  
"Wow you really like gossip don't you."  
  
"Not gossip, information about you, think of it as catching up with you."  
  
"Right then. Well yeah Chilton is Chilton, there is one nice new girl that came this year, maybe she's a family member of yours, I think her last name is Dugrey."  
  
Tristan smirked at that one, she did not know how to be subtle, "Yeah maybe I don't know."  
  
"You do so Tristan! Now come on do you have a sister at Chilton or not."  
  
"Wow straight to the point after trying to attempt such subtleness, you are not good at holding back."  
  
"Yeah it's not in the genes so come on!"  
  
"Yes that is my sister Felicity but don't tell her I told you or she'll torture me for life."  
  
At that Rory was very confused, after all why would Felicity torture Tristan? "Why would she do that?"  
  
"Because of reasons that I cannot explain to you," said Tristan but really inside he was thinking because then Felicity would know who the mystery girl was.  
  
"So back to my life."  
  
"About ten minutes ago you were very reluctant to tell me anything whatsoever about your life."  
  
"Well now I am very unreluctant to tell you stuff about my life."  
  
"I don't think unreluctant is a word."  
  
"Well it is now, it means I'm willing to tell you stuff about my life."  
  
"Ahh see you should have said that."  
  
"No see with normal intelligent people I wouldn't have to say that, I could just say unreluctant and they would understand. But you my friend are slow."  
  
"I'm your friend?" Tristan asked hopefully.  
  
What was Rory going to say? She wasn't sure, she and Tristan had tried the friend thing before and well just about anyone could agree that it was unsuccessful, but yeah in her heart she considered them friends, they had a weird friendship but it was a friendship. "Yes we have a friendship."  
  
"So you don't hate me then?"  
  
"Listen about that day."  
  
"No its okay you don't have to do any explaining, it's the past, it hurt, but it doesn't really matter anymore, what matters is that you are my friend now."  
  
"Good," Rory said grinning.  
  
"So your life."  
  
"That's right my life. Well yes Chilton is the same, we've got your friends and all of your ex-girlfriends, yes I don't think one out of the hundreds has left yet."  
  
"Funny, funny girl."  
  
"In fact I think they sometimes miss their king, I mean really now that they've all gone out with you they've kind of bonded and they have pictures of you that they worship, as a sign of their diligence. Yes but then there are those that are anti-Tristan, Tristan broke my heart, Tristan broke my car, actually no, there are no Tristan broke my car ones but I put it in for full affect, however there is the I love and want to Tristan to come back club, and then there is the I hate Tristan and hope he gets killed club."  
  
"Now which club do you belong to Mary?"  
  
"See these clubs are for ex-girlfriends exclusively, so basically the majority of the females on campus belong to it, except for me and select other few who had the extremely good will power to hold up against your seductive ways."  
  
"I must say I was impressed."  
  
"You were, weren't you."  
  
"Yes, but that didn't stop me."  
  
"Stop you from what?"  
  
"Stop me from." Tristan caught himself before he said something stupid like stop me from loving you, that would not go over well this early in their friendship, plus she hadn't mentioned anything about the letter so he wasn't going to push it, so he continued by saying, "oh never mind."  
  
"Okay then but we both know I'll find out eventually, now back to my life."  
  
"I think we've said that a lot tonight."  
  
"I would have to agree with you Triscuit."  
  
"Triscuit?"  
  
"Just testing nicknames, its cute but doesn't suit you. I mean you're not a low fat cracker that women on diets like to have."  
  
"I don't know about being a low fat cracker but I know that women like to have me."  
  
"Cocky."  
  
"I'm wounded Mary."  
  
"You say that a lot you know."  
  
"I speak the truth."  
  
"You overuse the words therefore I don't care. Now back to my life."  
  
"Again."  
  
"No more comments from the peanut gallery!"  
  
"Fine shutting up now and listening."  
  
"Good, but be a good boy and make the proper comments at the proper places, like you know the ohhs and oos and the awws and the ahhs and the."  
  
"Yes Mary I will."  
  
"Okay good. So school is the same, Paris is still being fairly uptight towards me but she has loosened up a bit. We had to go to Washington D.C. over the summer you know, she had a date."  
  
"Paris had a date?"  
  
"Proper comment, yes she did."  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
"Well I wasn't there babysitting so I'm not quite sure but I believe that she enjoyed it because she came back with that glowy look."  
  
"Ahh the glowy look."  
  
"You're pretty good at this commenting thing."  
  
"What can I say."  
  
"Okay I'll continue. Well see yeah so Paris and I get along rather well. You know Franci?"  
  
"The puff?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well she's been threatening me and saying I have to make Paris pass every rule that she wants her to."  
  
"Franci is stupid and she can't do that much to you, well she can do some but not a lot. You're not bowing into her are you?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"On with the story."  
  
"You're very pushy when it comes to your life."  
  
"Don't forget we still have your life."  
  
"I won't forget, continue as you will."  
  
"Well in Stars Hollow nothing else has really happened, my mom and Luke, the source of all food, are attracted to each other, well I think Luke is in love with her and neither of them admit it."  
  
"Denial?"  
  
"Exactly. And well they keep going on and on at their regular routine. Luke and Taylor keep arguing about stuff that goes on in the town, oo we are getting an old fashioned soda shop in our town."  
  
"That I would love to see."  
  
"Maybe you will."  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
"Yes Tristan no need to repeat."  
  
"Geez you're harsh now Mary, now need to get ancy."  
  
"Hurmpph. On with my life though. Well I guess there are two key things that have happened since you have been gone."  
  
"Really and what are those?"  
  
"Let me get them out Dugrey, patience, patience! Well Jess came to Stars Hollow."  
  
"Oh lovely, Jess came to Stars Hollow, cause I know exactly who Jess is."  
  
"You said lovely, guys don't say lovely."  
  
"Well I just did so I guess you have to change your rule."  
  
"I guess I do."  
  
"So are you going to tell me anything about Jess?"  
  
"Jess is Luke's nephew from New York. I guess you could say he is kind of considered the bad boy around here, he kicks gnomes."  
  
"He kicks gnomes?"  
  
"Oh wait no that was someone else, but he does steal them?"  
  
"NO! He's a gnome stealer!?" said Tristan mocking shock and dismay.  
  
"No need to be sarcastic. And yes he stole a gnome but then he returned it. And he drew an outline of a body outside of Doose's so that caused a huge commotion and well he crashed the car Dean made for me. And."  
  
"Whoa back up, he crashed the car Dean made for you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In Stars Hollow."  
  
"Were you with him."  
  
"Yeah I was driving in the passengers seat and I was supposed to be helping him study. Then we just kind of crashed."  
  
"Did you get hurt?" Tristan asked with real concern in his voice.  
  
Rory laughed at how sweet and considerate he sounded and replied, "No not really, I broke my wrist but nothing more than that, I'm fine now."  
  
"Oh good. Well continue on about Jess."  
  
"Well there's nothing much more to say. I kind of found myself attracted to him, I'm not really all that sure why, I guess cause he was different and hott and well nice and he was really intelligent he just wouldn't let it on, and then he got sent back to New York because of the car accident. Then he came back on the day of my Mom's best friend Sookie's wedding to her produce guy, and well I saw him by the creek and I kiss him, it was kind of one of those just like non-thinking moments."  
  
"You kissed him, were you still with bagboy?"  
  
"Yes I was still with Dean."  
  
"That's a very un-Mary like thing to do, well maybe not un-Mary like, but technically you cheated on Dean."  
  
"Please don't remind me. And well after that I told Dean about the kiss."  
  
"Ooo bagboy got hurt."  
  
"His name is Dean and well actually no I didn't dump him, he dumped me when he found out about it and said he had been trying to ignore what I felt for Jess all along. Dean and I are now mutual friends, awkward friends, but mutual. Then once I was no longer with Dean I realized that it was just a minor puppy love type crush on Jess and well my attraction to him just kind of faded away over about a month, and now here I am with Jess as like one of my best friends."  
  
"Interesting story, maybe should call Dawson's Creek and recommend it as a plot line."  
  
"Funny Dugrey."  
  
"I know aren't I?"  
  
"Do you have something against Dawson's Creek?"  
  
"No of course not."  
  
"Good cause otherwise I would have hung up the phone on you right now."  
  
"Hence pulling a Dawson's Creek move on me."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"But then you'd be so upset."  
  
"Actually it would give me an opportunity to do a happy dance."  
  
"Why? Because you're talking to me?"  
  
"No because you shut up."  
  
"Rude Mary."  
  
"Now on with the rest of my life."  
  
"There's more?"  
  
"Of course silly!"  
  
"God I thought you said absolutely nothing had happened."  
  
"Well stuff has but I'll make this quick. My dad came back the weekend before Sookie's wedding and he had broken up with his girlfriend and everything and well my mom and he kind of hit it back off. Then at Sookie's wedding they were kind of talking about the future when he got a call from his ex-girlfriend saying that she was pregnant. So now he has to marry Sherry, the annoying witch and well that's the end of that," Rory said surprising herself at how easily and freely she was telling Tristan this, and she didn't feel uncomfortable saying this at all.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I was really upset at first but now I'm a lot better. So what about your life?"  
  
"My life hmmm.well I hate to say it but it's not half as eventful as yours."  
  
"Of course it isn't."  
  
"I'm going to choose to ignore that comment. Military school is well Chilton plus working out 24/7, its called Greenvale. The guys here are okay, better then Chilton and well I'm tight with some of them. However there are no girls."  
  
"Much to your dismay."  
  
"Well no not exactly, cause now I don't have bimbos all over and well I feel better about myself."  
  
"That is quite a revelation coming from you."  
  
"Yeah it is but it's the truth."  
  
"So there are no girls in your life?"  
  
"None that you don't already know about."  
  
Rory couldn't figure that out for a second and then remembered the letter and said, "Oh.what about your parents?"  
  
"I'm not really on great terms with them, and well I wasn't good with them before they sent me to military school so you can just imagine now that they have sent me."  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine and I still have Felicity anyway."  
  
"Yeah, you know she reminds me a lot about you at certain times."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, she's a sweet girl, she is actually becoming a very good friend of mine, and she's hitting it off with Jess."  
  
"The famous Jess."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a moment of silence, Rory had just about poured out her soul to Tristan and well Tristan had let Rory in on well the stuff that had happened in his life, which was absolutely nothing.  
  
Rory couldn't stand it any longer and decided she had to mention it sometime so she said, "Did you really mean what you said in the letter?"  
  
Tristan hesitated, contemplating what to say, "Every word of it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah." Tristan said his heart sinking; 'oh' was not a good response.  
  
"You know I feel the same way."  
  
Tristan's heart leapt up with joy, Rory cared about him, "You do?"  
  
"Well I mean I haven't seen you in two years but yeah I have to admit that I really was well attracted to you and I still am."  
  
"So it wasn't a Jess attraction that left after a month."  
  
"Far from it."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"So what are we going to do about this?"  
  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I mean you're still at military school, and well I'm still here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Maybe we should wait and when we see each other again maybe something will happen," Rory said just as Loralei came into the house and sat down on the sofa next to Rory. Rory cast her a scowl and motioned her away, Loralei stuck her bottom lip out and Rory shooed her away again.  
  
Rory had not noticed Tristan's response so Tristan said again, "Rory?"  
  
"Oh sorry, my Mom's just here that's all."  
  
"Oh, well yeah I can't say I'm completely satisfied with that conclusion but I guess we'll have to do that."  
  
"Yeah I guess we will, but listen Tristan, I really don't want to go but my mom just got home and well I do have to go."  
  
"It's fine, but we will talk later right?"  
  
"We definitely will, you have my number and you better use it now. You'll get my letter in a day or two I think, it says and kind of explains a lot."  
  
"Okay, I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too."  
  
" 'Night sleeping beauty," said Tristan.  
  
Rory grinned and said, " 'Night Tris."  
  
Then Rory and Tristan both hung up the phone, both feeling so alive and happy.  
  
---End Intercut---  
  
Rory squealed with delight as she came rushing into the kitchen where her mom was busy making pop tarts.  
  
"Wow you're happy? What happened?"  
  
"Tristan called."  
  
Loralei squealed for her daughter and said, "He called?! That was him!?"  
  
"Yes he called," then Rory noticed her mom making pop tarts and commented, "Didn't you just have dinner at Sookie's?"  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"You're going to get fat."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Okay," Rory said grabbing a pop tart.  
  
"So what did you two talk about?"  
  
Rory told the whole story to her mom, about almost everything they had talked about, they talked the night away about Tristan, giggling and eating, being girls, being best friends.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There am I still evil?!?!? Don't worry it will be TRORY! They finally had some form of communication! I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I realized I had to get you out of the conversation somehow and back to the present life of Rory, so I did just that, sorry that Felicity wasn't present in this chapter, she will be a major influence next chapter, in fact hmm never mind I'll let your imagination wander about just how important she will be!  
  
Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease  
  
-Anna 


End file.
